


Adapt

by Iniora_Nackatori



Series: Home Series [6]
Category: GaoGaiGar
Genre: Fish out of Water, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniora_Nackatori/pseuds/Iniora_Nackatori
Summary: Soldato-J 002 has never had to deal with anyone who didn't have "hot blooded" in their description.  Its a... learning experience.Alternate title: Triple J Ninja Investigation Squad Case File # 2: The Case of the Singing Robots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah, couldn't figure out the tags or the summary on this one, either.
> 
> “Politics”in fic is shorthand for “behind the scenes shenanigans wherein Applied Phlebotinum goes active to generate whatever the author desires without said author having to deal with the mess”. Hey, timeskips are an author's best friend?

 

 

The J-Jewel was singing again.

It wasn't being loud. It had never been loud. Quiet. Right on the edge of her ability to hear it. Most of the time it was a soft hum tickling her inner ear. A song just _there_ living because she lived. But sometimes, like now, the hum would grow louder. It would gain a distinct melody. There were different songs it would sing.

This one was what Jamie had dubbed The Valkyrie's Melody.

A crash of symbols. A beat of racing drums. The brass section ripping into a boiling blast. Through it all a cool and soothing siren song of a saxophone luring one to look up into the distraction of the sky. The saxophone was louder than all the rest.

“Soldato-J's status?” Her voice was shaking. She couldn't stop it.

The screen of the laptop a singing spaceship had built for her flicked on. A voice distinct for its feminine mezzo-soprano range rolled from its speakers in a simple partially synthesized timbre. “Soldato-J 002 is with Cyborg Renais Cardiff Shishioh. They are performing joint maneuvers with Three G Mobile Unit.”

“Oh.” No wonder the saxophone had lead. J and his lady were out dancing.

“The invitation to join --”

“No!”

Jamie dove into bed, under her blanket and quilts, shoving her head under her pillow. What she wanted to do was yank the J-Jewel out of its JJ-Ride bracer and throw it out the window. The last time she had done so had been the only time. Having a J-Ark park above her condo at odd hours was one thing. Having a mecha lion land in the main street with the opposite of cat-like tread had gotten the neighborhood into an uproar.

They _cared_. They were heroes of course they cared! They had thought Jamie was in mortal peril and come running. They were... wasting their time. Wasting it on someone who should have been dead. Who was not a hero, or a genius, or good at anything but singing. All they had to do was ask her aunt and her family. All they had to do was look at her.

_I'm not worth their time. I'm not worth anything._

If she looked in a mirror Jamie knew what she would see. Mousy reddish blond hair replaced with sparkling blond hair long enough to reach all the way down to her waist, in a shade of blond no human could match. Bangs tucked tight against the side of her head by an army of bobby pins; enough pins to hide all but the edges of impossible green. Her eyes weren't even the same shade of blue any more.

_They shouldn't have bothered. They shouldn't have bothered with a dead girl!_

It hurt.

 

* * *

 

The J-Ark Beta had been christened such as it was to be the next generation of J-Arks. It was smaller than its predecessor by a a relative definition of “small” having roughly one third less mass. The J-Ark Beta was the Frigate-class to the original J-Ark's Destroyer-class; save, unlike a Frigate of the Blue Planet's navies, the J-Ark Beta had the same full compliment of weapons as were boasted by the original J-Arks. ES Missiles. ES Mines. Meser Missiles. Eight anti-meson cannons. Full Regenerating Armor. Full capability to regenerate all weapon systems. Just like the J-Ark, the J-Ark Beta was self sufficient, able to maintain itself to within a micron of its “mint” condition.

Further, the J-Ark Beta boasted the most advance supercomputer of its kind. When it came to raw power none could match it. Its AI, TOMORO-2198, was still young so far as AIs went, having been initialized for little less then half a year. But what it lacked in experience it made up for in processing power. It could fly and fight as well as any Soldato born if required to – in theory.

Yet for all that, TOMORO-2198 was... helpless.

“TOMORO-2198.”

The young AI acknowledged her superior and “elder brother” of sorts, so far as AIs of her classification had kinsmen. “TOMORO-0117. My captain is in distress.”

“Outline the parameters in full.”

TOMORO-2198 transmitted the data from Soldato Derived Cyborg Jessica Jamie Jenkins's J-Jewel. TOMORO-0117 confirmed receipt. If it were physically possible TOMORO-2198 might have twitched as a physical reaction to the emotions she was processing. Anxious. Fearful. Concerned. Powerless.

“Sufficient time has past since her cyborg modifications were completed. Her medical condition is clear. My captain should not be in distress,” TOMORO-2198 felt compelled to point out.

The communication channel remained silent. Perhaps as he was housed in an older model computer core TOMORO-0117 could not process the data as swiftly as would be preferred?

“I will review this data with my captain and Arma,” TOMORO-0117 informed her.

“I can parse the data further down if you--”

“TOMORO-2198.” She did not mean to, but she did wince. “The data contains complexities not even Three G AI has a foundation to process.” TOMORO-0117 sent a digital equivalent of ruffling her hair. “Data involving corporeal entities regularly does.”

“Then there is no recommended action at present?”

“There is one course of action which can be taken immediately. It is the most difficult course of action any AI of any classification can take.”

TOMORO-2198 steeled herself. “What is this action?”

“Do nothing.”

Do... nothing...? “I do not comprehend.”

“Therein is why this course of action is the most difficult of all,” TOMORO-0117 confirmed. “TOMORO AIs do not do nothing. It is against our nature.” Another electronic pat. “Continue monitoring and recording data but take no action on that data. It is all that can be done at present.”

TOMORO-2198 formally acknowledged the order.

It hurt. Feeling her captain's distress yet being unable to act. It hurt.

Reviewing available data: Approximately six months ago by Earth time calculations TOMORO-2198 first test initialization was completed on the Azure Planet, the new home world for the survivors of the Trinary Star System. Lead by Lord Abel the scientists and technicians who had lived through the mechanization of the Purple, Green, and Red Planets had designed her using the J-Ark as a template. At roughly this same time, the human girl who would be her captain had an encounter with Soldato-J 002.

No. More accurately, the human girl who would be her captain had been notified that the escaped prisoner she had given aid to was in truth Soldato-J 002. It was at this time she was introduced to Three G proper... and to TOMORO-0117. According to the records it was discovered at this time Jessica Jamie Jenkins could modulate her voice so as to resonate with G-Stones and J-Jewels.

_I would like to hear her sing, too..._

TOMORO-2198 categorized the data point as non-critical and continued review.

Three months ago by Blue Planet chronological calculations the disease Jessica Jamie Jenkins suffered from had reached its terminal stage. The estimated remaining life expectancy had been twenty five days, approximately. However, at that time, on the Azure Planet, the kinslayer designated the False Soldato by Three G successfully executed his plans. Kidnapping Lord Abel so as to take full control the False Soldato had –

TOMORO-2198 had scrubbed all systems of the dead energy the kinslayer had pumped into the J-Ark Beta. Only the memory of the violation remained.

The False Soldato, in an effort to prove his superiority over a Soldato who had completed their original mission, had taken the J-Ark Beta into battle against Soldato-J 002. In an effort to gain the upper hand, the False Soldato had kidnapped Jessica Jamie Jenkins to use her as bait. This proved to be his undoing: The human that was to be her captain was successfully freed by Lord Abel, and was able in turn to free Lord Abel from the security block the False Soldato had imprisoned him in.

TOMORO-2198 cued up the footage of her captain's counterattack. Lord Abel had used his intimate knowledge of the J-Ark Beta's design to direct them to the command deck. The journey had taken the last of her captain's strength. However... However...! Her captain had still been able to drop down onto the False Soldato.

Given her physical limitations that she had been able to get the drop on the False Soldato at all had been an achievement. But she had gone further than just getting the drop on him. Her captain had taken the weapon dropped by Soldato-J 002 and struck the False Soldato down!

Before herself falling to the illness.

TOMORO-2198 had made it a priority to study as much information as possible regarding human health. Her captain no longer suffered so and could no longer suffer so, but still. The research was critical in its own way.

_My captain is warm._

It was the first memory TOMORO-2198 had after the False Soldato had been booted out of her. Lord Abel had shattered the False Soldato's J-Jewel to insure the False Soldato would never darken another life again. But that had left only the J-Ark Beta's Soldato J-Jewel available for emergency use.

 _My captain is kind_.

TOMORO-2198 lingered in the memory of the life force of Jessica Jamie Jenkins drinking in the power of the J-Ark Beta's Soldato J-Jewel. Her life force had tuned itself to the J-Jewel's unique frequency without exterior prompting. It had been instinctual. But once her life force was stable, her captain had reached out – and offered TOMORO-2198 succor for no other reason that because TOMORO-2198 had been in pain.

_My captain offered me aid, without knowing who I was. Without knowing what I was. Knowing only she was dying and I was hurting and I needed help. My captain is kind._

_I can do nothing to repay that kindness_.

It hurt.

Lord Abel had saved her captain's life. Further, Lord Abel had forced the world governments of the Blue Planet to treat their cyborgs as sapient beings once again. Even further Lord Abel had insured his captain could still claim the full rights as a _private citizen_ , a so-called _civilian_. That the J-Ark Beta and by extension TOMORO-2198 was required to be listed as Jessica Jamie Jenkins's private property did not bother TOMORO-2198. Though she had on record her captain's firm disapproval.

“ _I've dealt with one TOMORO long enough to know they're people, damn it, not property!_ ” she had shouted at Lord Abel. Her voice had been close to fracturing.

“ _It is a partnership_ ,” Soldato-J 000's Arma had attempted to explain.

“ _Its two shades shy of slavery, goddamn it! I'm an American! We had a civil war over the damn issue! I am not going to --_ ”

TOMORO-2198 felt... touched.

 _I must find a way to assist my captain,_ TOMORO-2198 decided. The data was indeed complex, yes. But if there was not a way forward –

Then TOMORO-2198 would make one.

 

* * *

 

The command deck was silent save for the subsonic hum of the J-Ark's systems at work. The most recent report slid off his command console and into oblivion, joining his lost focus. The chaos in J's mind rolled louder than being at ground zero of a missile barrage. It would, perhaps, have hurt less if he had been involved in combat. At least then he could focus...

"I do not understand."

TOMORO-0117 remained silent, allowing J the time he required to process his thoughts into some further semblance of order before voicing them. Thinking out loud, mother called it. A way to work through confusing situations unrelated to combat.

"There is no reason why Jamie should be in distress. The cyborg modifications are stable and holding. The alterations to her brain have reversed the degradation caused by illness and further insure such a genetic threat is moot. However..."

However, there was no vocabulary to quantify Jamie's current actions. She was alive. Her continued functioning was assured. She was...

Terrified.

There was no rational reason why she should be. And yet, she undeniably was. She had barricaded herself within her home; refused all visitors save her grandfather, mother, and parcel deliveries. The only way Three G had been able to confirm Jessica Jamie Jenkins was still performing basic maintenance was by analyzing the data her J-Jewel provided. Even then, the idea had been discussed of analyzing her trash to get a better estimate of her caloric intake. Her _trash_ , by the Flames...! The idea was absurd.

"J..."

"I do not _understand_."

J did not raise his voice. Did not express his frustration further than to grit his teeth and clench his fists, shoulders hunching as he resisted further action. He was Soldato-J 002. There was no foe he could not defeat on the battlefield. And yet... And yet now a foe had appeared that could not be fought. A foe which tormented a unique human who had dared to grant him aid without expectation of recompense. A human who he had counted as... a friend.

"I have been processing the available information. The results are inconclusive. However, I have discovered a pattern. A plausible root cause." TOMORO-0117 hesitated. "Jessica Jamie Jenkins is a civilian."

"This has been established," J began to growl.

"A civilian's mission is to live. Attend a formal education process, find a position of employment, and in some way, no matter how small, be productive to society. However, Jessica Jamie Jenkins was unable to proceed on this mission due to illness. Her mission objectives were changed. Her mission became to prepare for death."

Yes, the facts were sound. Yet how it related to the situation now –

"Conjecture: Jessica Jamie Jenkins has no mission."

What?

"Explain," J demanded.

A pause as TOMORO-0117 organized his theories. "Civilians are not organized or disciplined in ways equivalent to ourselves or Three G. It is... difficult, for a civilian to accept a mission outside of the general societal parameters given to them at their birth. Jessica Jamie Jenkins was required to transition from standard civilian protocol to preparing for termination. To, "wrap up loose ends". However, now that she is a cyborg, that mission is null. She... has no mission."

Lost. Adrift in an endless void. Stranded on a dead world. A failure at the sole objective of a warrior.

No. None of these were equivalent to –

“ _The hell is she going to do now?_ ”

An offhand comment by Major Hyuuma after Jamie had awoken from the cyborg modification process; after her continued status as a civilian had been guaranteed. Easily dismissed at the time as one of dozens of meaningless comments made by the man throughout the time J had known him. It struck in J's memory now like a -- heh. Like a dissonant musical cord.

The differences in scale were astronomical. The impact on a personal level appeared, on the whole... equal.

There was a title for a Soldato without a mission: Dead.

No. The cyborg specs had begun as a variant of his own, but they were not Soldato specs. Soldato derived -- yes. But Jamie was not a Soldato. She was not a warrior. She could be, now, if she so chose to be. There was a J-Ark tuned to her J-Jewel's frequency; all she lacked was knowledge and discipline and both could be learned.

"She is... trapped," J sounded the theory as he processed it. "The J-Ark Beta and its central computer systems are hers." Even if a different J-Jewel were installed the AI had made her choice clear: Jamie was the J-Ark Beta's captain. "She could leave the Sol System. She could train. She could..." J shook his head, realizing, "There are numerous options."

"Perhaps too many to process?" TOMORO-0117 hypothesized.

Training broke the options down by merit -- Ah. But Jamie did not have such training, and further Jamie was young. Younger than Renais had been when she had been freed of BioNet. The singular focus of her life -- preparing to die -- had been shattered, leaving Jamie adrift. Without focus. Without a goal. Without a way to see past the fog of war and _choose_.

So. If his friend could not see past the fog of war, J resolved to do as Renais, Guy, Arma, and mother often did: To act as support wings.

"Prep an... e-mail," J requested.

"E-mail? Not a communication via TOMORO-2198?”

"An e-mail," J confirmed. "Inform Jamie if... If she wishes to discuss matters... I am available. Further, I recommend she speak with Renais. Or Guy. Both have experienced similar events to what Jamie is enduring now and can provide valuable logistical intelligence."

"E-mail sent. I used the personnel account Volfogg assisted in preparing for us, not the Three G system, as I presume you do not wish Jamie to believe this is a communique of an "official" offer."

That there should be such a need to differentiate between actions on and actions off the battlefield made no logical sense... save that Jamie was a civilian. Best to be as clear as possible that J was acting as a... A friend. Not as a warrior acting under orders.

"We may wish to conference in Kaidou Sakura?" TOMORO-0117 tentatively suggested.

"After shift change," J concurred. "Arma might also..." Arma had far more experience with civilians.

"Affirmative. I have notified TOMORO-2198 of our current course of action. TOMORO-2198 will continue monitoring. J. She is scared."

Soldato-J took a steadying breath. Let the vision of the sky help center him. “This is uncharted space. Fear is wise. However, we cannot allow fear to rule our decisions. We must have,” the words grated on his throat, “faith, that our mutual acquaintance is stronger than she seems.”

What a human concept. Having “faith” in one's comrades. To be part of a “team”. Even now it made J curious: If the Red Planet had been more like the Blue Planet, would they have failed so utterly?

With a will J resumed his duties for this shift. There was... nothing else he could do; the inability to act grated on him.

A faint 'ping' sounded from a speaker. "A reply e-mail," TOMORO elaborated.

So soon? "Read it."

"J. Guy is an idiot. Note: Word is in bold, capitals, and followed by multiple exclamation points."

J paused. Pulled up the e-mail. Blinked. So it was.

"While I respect his faith is between himself and God, to so declare my quote body is a gift from God which should be cherished end quote is sufficient grounds for me to boot him into lower orbit. Metaphorically. Such a statement is akin to saying I should be blessedly happy to have endured a death sentence. While I am of mixed opinion on my current situation to state so brazenly I should have enjoyed dying infuriates me beyond written measure. I may take your advice in regards to Renais; however, I have no wish to increase her already voluminous burden unnecessarily."

So far as indicators of Jamie's mental health went, the response was... mixed. Speaking to Renais would not burden her unnecessarily. The opposite were true: Renais was as concerned as J. For Jamie to dismiss herself so readily was disconcerting. J doubted Jamie would be receptive to such an observation.

"Reply. Jamie. The cyborg – Guy – is often foolish. As you observed, he meant well. His selection of vocabulary was a typical example of his ineptitude. Please accept his words in the spirit meant. However, if you believe his true intent was to offer insult, lower orbit would be insufficient and terminal. Parking orbit around the moon would suffice. A single ES Missile would be sufficient to ensure his intact arrival. TOMORO has time if you wish him to double check 2198's calculations."

"Disregarding it would be a breach of protocol," TOMORO noted. "Sending."

The response returned within a minute.

"Ellipses. Question mark. Exclamation mark. Guy can survive in space?"

J smirked. "Ask him yourself."

"The difficulty with text," TOMORO read, "is I cannot tell if you are joking. Based upon prior evidence I will suspect you are joking regarding Guy and surviving space in an effort to lighten my mood. If such was your stratagem it was a success.

"Thank you."

...odd. Two small words had lifted a small tonnage of weight from his shoulders.

“It would appear the initial attempt is a success,” TOMORO-0117 noted. “Shall we continue with this stratagem?”

“For now,” J decided.

“This will not be expedient,” TOMORO-0117 concurred with J's private thoughts.

“Perhaps...” J let his fingers linger on his control console. “Perhaps expedience is part of the issue.”

“Too much data, insufficient processing,” TOMORO-0117 reasoned. “It supports the initial theory of Jessica Jamie Jenkins suffering from data overload. Acting as a support wing generated beacon may allow her an additional option: The option to do nothing.”

“To reallocate herself in an unknown star system,” J sounded the theory aloud. “Ah.” He pulled back up the report he should have been doing to begin with. “Contact the others. Notify them of our current stratagem. They may wish to also... chime in?”

“Roger.”

 

* * *

 

Grandfather needed to add another act to his magnum opus. Title it: The Trouble with Heroes. Open it on a scene of the Lady in the Sapphire Tower holding onto a letter from a knight whose acquaintance she barely knew. From there lead into a sonata regarding how stubborn those who served as heroes could be. Have the Lady walk stage down to a wood chest. Further commentate regarding how heroes enjoyed solving impossible problems. Open the chest around the point the doorbell rings. Then dump the chest out to expose dozens and dozens of e-mails.

Er... mail. Regular mail. And if that was another pizza ordered by Three G, Jamie really was going to ask TOMORO-2198 to take her up to Orbit Base so she could give the command staff a piece of her mind. Certain persons unknown had started it as a prank. By now it was past being a prank.

Habit had Jamie checking through the peep hole first. That wasn't the local pizza delivery guy... That wasn't even a Three G uniform.

Asian ancestry with cherub chubby cheeks, wire frame glasses reflecting the light so his eyes were hidden, and face creased from a perpetual frown. The uniform was UPS beige broken up by a row of military ribbons on his right breast pocket. Time spent with mother during her casting calls caused Jamie to peg him on automatic as a Harried Government Worker. Maybe Head Harried Government Worker: There were two more uniformed men behind this one whose neat hats' trimmed brims blocked Jamie from seeing their eyes.

The head official knocked firmly on the door. Very official sounding _rapp-pat-patta_.

Jamie hesitated. She had seen the recording of the UN Security Council's meeting. It had been the American representative who had wanted to – Jamie swallowed a lump in her throat – who had wanted to _vivisect_ her. Could this be a trap?

The head government worker clicked his heels together as he stood more firmly at attention. “Excuse me.” Jamie winced at the bark in his voice. Definitely not government. Military. “I am looking for the home office of the Trippe J Ninja Investigation Squad.”

Jamie swallowed. “For what purpose?” she managed to demand without squeaking.

“To hire them for a job of utmost urgency. A job only the Triple J Ninja Investigation Squad can complete.”

Triple J Ninja Investigation Squad Office Rules # 1: No matter how small, take the job.

Jamie opened the door.

 

* * *

 

_TOMORO-2198...?_

Tentative and frightened but unmistakably her captain! TOMORO-2198 turned her full attention to her captain's J-Jewel signal. Responding back to the text message using the same medium, she reported the J-Ark Beta's systems were all red – that is, green.

 _That's good._ Hesitation transmitted through the J-Jewel. _Do you know what covert operations mean?_

 _A mission performed in secret so that Enemy forces are unaware._ Such a mission was not within the usual scope of duties a Soldato would be called upon to perform.

But her captain... was **not** a Soldato. Born from Soldato blueprints, yes. Those had been the closest to Lord Abel's hand. But her captain – no, Jessica Jamie Jenkins was not a Soldato! ...which upon further reflection was a likely cause of her captain's angst.

_I need your help._

TOMORO-2198 canceled her immediate reply of, _You are my captain. You need never ask._ The words would have a negative effect. Instead TOMORO-2198 responded, _How may I assist?_

More hesitation. More fear. TOMORO-2198 had to process pi to keep herself from sending another message. Her captain would respond. She would!

_The situation is complected. I'm guessing you looked at my background. You know I sort of run a detective agency?_

_Yes. The agency is cover for your family to provide you with a living stipend. Additionally, the agency takes various assignments from residents near Laboratory # 5 for supplemental income. The most recent assignment on record is between the Triple J Ninja Investigation Squad and Three G in relations to researching Earth made J-Jewels._

A pause. Mild shock and bemusement echoed in the J-Jewel connection.

 _Even though its supposed to be a joke, I take the cases seriously._ The typing was deliberate as her captain selected each word with care. _I have accepted a case that's... unique. I need to teach the clients to sing. The clients are Dragon-Class mechs._

Oh! Well, there was certainly no difficulty there. The J-Ark Beta possessed several holds large enough to act as studios.

_It needs to be secret._

Oh. Well, there would be some mild difficulty then. The J-Ark Beta was not a small ship. Further, Dragon-Class AI mecha were under permanent observation by various governmental regulators.

_That's where things get tricky. Officially... Officially, it needs to look like I'm the one getting training from the Dragon mechs. Hand to hand while in... While in Fusion. I know I can't fight to save my life but that's what it needs to look like._

_I comprehend,_ TOMORO-2198 assured her captain. _It is after all recommended that such experiments involving technology as powerful and as dangerous as the J-Ark Beta occur in areas not home to sapient life. Such as asteroid fields._

The relief her captain felt was near tangible.

_The clients' commander will handle the publicity side of things. Swing by to pick me up in twenty minutes? Remember, no ES Missiles._

_Of course._

TOMORO-2198 began a slow warm up of the J-Ark Beta's engines. For a relative definition of “slow”. Following the procedures as outlined by Three G TOMORO-2198 logged and checked the J-Ark Beta's flight path. She even waited for Three G Main Order Room to issue formal permission to exit parking orbit around Earth's moon.

“TOMORO-2198?”

“TOMORO-0117. My captain has requested my assistance with a mission of moderate difficulty. To clarify: It is of moderate difficulty for a civilian.”

“Acknowledged. Soldato-J 002 and Renais Cardiff Shishioh are scheduled to return to active shift in three hours.”

“Acknowledged. I will remind my captain their offer of assistance still stands.”

TOMORO-0117 signed off with a formal Red Planet Standard sigal indicating clear skies before switching the dedicated channel to stand-by mode. Perhaps TOMORO-2198 should have informed him... But then, her captain had been clear. This needed to be a covert operation.

TOMORO-2198 would inform TOMORO-0117 later after all necessary preparations were in place.

 

* * *

 

“So then. Volfogg is the one who has set events in motion.”

“Affirmative.”

Watching the J-Ark Beta descend at its captain's command into the Blue Planet's soda sky, J could not decide if he were pleased by this turn of events or disconcerted by them. His soulheart was in the automated maintenance unit undergoing her monthly deep maintenance. J allowed himself a moment to wish Renais were at his side instead – then crushed the sentimental wish. When it came to human things Renais was his compass. J could manage for a few more hours without her completing presence.

“The logic behind Volfogg's plan is sound,” TOMORO-0117 reminded him. “A portion of how Jessica Jamie Jenkins defines herself is through music. By combining music with her cyborg modifications the probability of Jessica Jamie Jenkins adapting further increases by eighty four percent.” TOMORO-0117 paused. J tapped his left hand's fingers against his right elbow in a nervous twitch, a poor habit picked up from close contact with the cyborg. “Had you not acted as the first anchor the probability of success would be below ten percent.”

“ _Che_.”

It grated in a way which was difficult to define.

“J... Are you... jealous?” TOMORO-0117 swiftly continued before J could bark a demand for clarification. “You hold yourself responsible for Jessica Jamie Jenkins's current state. If you had not met her, she would have died a quiet death in battle with the illness. Instead she was subjected to cyborgification against her will. As a responsible party you believe it is your duty to insure her continued well being. And yet the current battle plan with the highest probability of success was one not authored by yourself. Further, this plan does not require your direct participation.”

Damn. _That_ was what grated on him the most. J could not participate directly.

“I am frustrated,” J named the emotion. The J-Ark Beta past beyond non-enhanced visual range. “I am also concerned. If the mission suffers a failure, our joint efforts to present will be undone.”

“Not undone. Delayed,” TOMORO-0117 corrected.

“The difference is minimal,” J countered.

TOMORO-0117 wished to argue the point further; J could feel the AI's prickle of emotions through his J-Jewel. Determination. Concern. Fear.

Wait.

J stared at his J-Jewel. He could feel the prickle of TOMORO-0117's emotions through it as always. However. TOMORO-0117's emotions... were never _fear!_

“All G-Stones are one G-Stone,” J murmured. Had that not been the final rallying cry against the Eleven Planetary Masters of Sol? Could it be...?

“J?”

“Contact Arma!” J ordered. “There is a secondary reason for this situation!”

“R-Roger!”

 

* * *

 

“We are now in orbit around Jupiter.”

Oh. Good. That meant no one was around to hear her completely screw this up.

Saving the digital scrapbook files she had been working on, Jamie double checked she had everything she'd need in her fanny-pack before exiting the quarters TOMORO-2198 had prepared for her. The J-Ark Beta may have been smaller than the J-Ark but it was still so huge... Jamie had to check her bearings at least three times before finally making it to the modified hold. It also gave her time to mentally review the case file.

The clients of the Case of the Singing Robots – and here Jamie had to swallow a giggle, because it sounded like one of grandfather's joke operettas – were the Dragon-Class mecha FuuRyu and RaiRyu. Their commander, the Director of The People's Space Aeronautical Development Center Laboratory, Director Long-Li Yang, had commissioned the Triple J Ninja Investigation Squad on their behalf.

The case did not involve investigation this time. Rather, it involved strengthening a desperate gamble to insure a maximum chance of success.

The People's Space Aeronautical Development Center Laboratory was broke. As in, they were out of cash. They had reached the end of the emergency reserves. Further, the People's Republic of China would not issue a budget increase. Quite the opposite: The subcommittee overseeing the People's Space Aeronautical Development Center Laboratory was ordering all materials developed by the Laboratory to be auctioned off at a private auction in two month's time.

This order included FuuRyu and RaiRyu.

“ _They are not weapons! They are heroes! If we could simply show the Director of the subcommittee and the people of China the truth of this fact, I know the government would authorize transferring FuuRyu and RaiRyu to Three G!_ ”

There was a cultural celebration and festival scheduled in one month. It was the best chance to show the world FuuRyu and RaiRyu were more than the sum of their programming.

Weapons didn't know how to sing after all.

Oh God. They were standing _at attention_. Oh shoot. Oh damn. Oh why couldn't the floor open up and swallow her? Those big, big red eyes. Big enough to be tiny stars. Drilling into her with their hopes and dreams.

Grandfather had given his firm approval to proceed. Grandfather believed she could do this. This was _not_ standing on a stage. There was no one but the clients and TOMORO-2198. No one could hear her. No one could judge her.

 _To get a cat out of a tree, you have to first climb the damn tree,_ Jamie reminded herself firmly, left hand gripping at the burning J-Jewel in its JJ-Ride. _Time to find the first branch._

“Madam Jenkins.” The green and yellow Dragon mechs saluted in unison. The click as they brought their heels together echoed in the modified hold.

 _And... the first branch is a wall_. Jamie did her best not to groan.

“First thing's first!” _Come on come on don't start singing just yet._ “Madam Jenkins, Ms. Jenkins, or any honorary title followed or proceeding _Jenkins_ is what you call my mother. I,” she let go of the J-Jewel so as to jam her thumb into her chest, “am Jamie. Just plain, ordinary Jamie. Got it?”

“Yes ma'am!”

Oh yeah. Brick wall.

“Who's idea was it to go for singing at the cultural festival?” Jamie asked. A part of her figured J might be involved with this... this _revenge_ for Jamie worrying everyone. No... No, J didn't have a vindictive bone in his body. Now, Renais... Jamie could see Renais cooking up this mad a plot.

“It was ours, ma'am,” the green Dragon responded, gesturing to himself and the yellow Dragon. Green was FuuRyu if she remembered right.

“Our initial idea of performing a martial arts exposition was declined,” yellow Dragon RaiRyu stated.

Yeah... Yeah, it would have been. The target goal was to showcase they could do more than destroy.

“And you both selected the song?” Jamie asked, just to clarify.

“We did,” they confirmed in unison.

“Right.” Jamie nodded. “The first thing I need to do is judge if you two can carry a tune. We'll start with vocal warm ups then move on to a practice song. Once you can carry a nursery rhyme, we'll move up to your selected song for the cultural festival.”

“Vocal... warm ups?” RaiRyu echoed.

“But... we do not have vocal cords,” FuuRyu pointed out.

“Grandfather's modified singing rule number one: You don't go into battle with equipment that hasn't gone through maintenance. You don't start singing without vocal warm ups.”

“R-Roger!” The two snapped to attention again.

“We'll start with a chromatic scale.”

Jamie withdrew from her fanny-pack the velvet box grandfather had given her what felt like a lifetime ago. Opening the box, she withdrew the family tuning fork. The same tuning fork grandfather had used to teach mother her scales. The same tuning fork grandfather had used to teach Jamie her scales. She gave it a good (but gentle!) thwack on the wall.

“Hear this note? Its an A. First objective: Match this note. Like so.”

Oh good grief. Watching her sing an A that resonated with the tuning fork's pitch was not a reason to go all 'ooh' and 'ah'. Yet FuuRyu and RaiRyu were visibly enraptured by the sound of her voice. Scary thing was, Jamie didn't think they were faking it.

Jamie held the note for another half minute before dropping it like a hot potato. They could work on vocal embellishments once they got the basics down.

“Now.” Jamie thwacked the tuning fork again. “Your turn.”

...oh thank Heaven there wasn't any glass around here or it'd be atomized. The sound was some unholy combination between nails on a chalkboard, a poor cat in heat, and metal filings in a dryer. From their abashed expressions both Dragons knew it was bad.

“Right,” Jamie managed once her ears stopped ringing. She bid any thoughts of sleep a fond farewell. “Let's work on fixing that. One step at a time.”

 

* * *

 

Under normal circumstances, it took a lot to rouse the Ghosts of Jupiter from their slumber. The burst of frustrated G-Stone energy crashing against and twisting with burning J-Jewel energy made for a hell of an alarm clock.

What a horrible, terrifying battle they bore witness to! Sound clashing against sound! Will blasting against will! A horrifying contest against an enemy with no name! It was a blessing that neither Ghost had ears in the same manner as corporeal entities.

 _Maybe we should...?_ The Ghost once known as Leo Shishioh tentatively gestured to the drama aboard a small J-Ark. Guy's last letter had named it the J-Ark Beta.

The Ghost once known as Kizuna Shishioh smiled. _No, love. We should try and keep their noise down, though. No need to bother the neighbors._

Laughing, the two Ghosts of Jupiter settled in to watch the drama unfold.

 

* * *

 

The members of Three G stationed aboard Orbit Base prided themselves on having seen it all. Rampaging machine lifeforms? Check. Temperamental AIs? Check. Temperamental aliens? J-Ark sized check. So when Three G Orbit Base personnel saw the most recent cyborg march through in what could best be described as “high dudgeon”, they had sufficient experience to do the right thing.

Get out of her way.

Jamie none too gently put both her hands firmly down on the counter in front of the special orders window. The counter might have jumped. Jamie was too tired to pay much attention.

“Double chocolate mocha chip strawberry vanilla triple scoop banana split sundae with extra whip cream, hot fudge, chopped walnuts, no cherry. Please. Oh! And dark chocolate sprinkles on the side.”

The system ping-ponged. A digital voice stated, “Okay! Please have a seat! We'll get your order right out to you~!”

It was a quarter into the most recent shift rotation aboard Three G Orbit Base, so the cafeteria was a ghost town. Which suited Jamie right down to the ground.

She had spent the entire trip back from Jupiter burning off the boil of frustration through her usual method of dealing with her emotions: By singing. It had helped. It had helped a whole lot more once TOMORO-2198 had expressed a desire to hear more of Jamie's singing. “It has a pleasing resonance with my systems,” she'd said.

And then Jamie had goofed by calling her TINA instead of her actual name.

Which apparently TOMORO-2198 had liked. It was a good nickname from her captain, she had giggled. The words hadn't sounded like a lie. Still... Still, TOMORO-2198's name was her name. Jamie shouldn't belittle her and call her nicknames without permission.

All of which was Jamie dodging the actual issue.

“Your ice cream, ma'am.”

Jamie remembered her manners and thanked the waiter politely, keeping her hands in her lap until the waiter had finished delivering the ice cream sundae. Two bananas had been halved to make a box around three scoops of ice cream no larger than a baseball. The ice cream scoops were leaning against each other in the center forming a creamy tent over a mini mountain of fresh whip cream. Chocolate fudge oozed out between the ice cream scoops. Next to the ice cream was a matchbox sized portion of dark chocolate sprinkles.

Taking the spoon from where it had been stabbed Excalibur style in the center of the ice cream, Jamie dove in. Ice cream, blessed ice cream, still tasted the same to her cyborgified taste buds.

 _A month isn't enough time. Two months isn't enough time._ The cold ice cream doused some of the frustration inside her. It curled up in her stomach to purr in tasty comfort. _Twelve hours out there and we barely got an A on the C major scale. At this rate it would take a month just to get Mary Had A Little Lamb presentable._

The J-Jewel glimmered in her mind's ear.

Jamie slowed down on demolishing the sundae. The J-Jewel was singing again. Funny. It hadn't sung at her for a while. What was the tune this time? Hum... Lingering over a bite of double chocolate mocha chip, Jamie listened. Multiple instruments. There was TI – TOMORO-2198 perfect timing bass leading the lower register strings that was the J-Ark Beta. But... no, that was its usual hum. The lead melody was something else...

Saxophone. Soldato-J.

Finishing with the bite of mocha, Jamie switched to a bite of vanilla. So. Soldato-J was up to something? Probably taking his lady out dancing. ...really, J and Renais were the only people Jamie knew who thought _let's go blow up a terrorist laboratory_ was a good idea for a date.

 _Wait a tick._ Jamie put down the spoon. _The saxophone is too loud._

“Spaghetti. Vegetarian sauce.”

Surprised, Jamie looked over towards the special orders counter. What was Soldato-J doing here? Besides the obvious of getting an early lunch. It was a quarter into the shift Soldato-J usually had. Specialist Swan had gently ribbed Jamie for a solid five minutes about how she was so late –

 _Oh bugger_ , Jamie thought with vehemence. Specialist Swan's joke about preparing to send out a search and rescue party hadn't been a joke at all.

Soldato-J homed in on the table Jamie was at like a heat seeking missile. Doomed. Jamie was so doomed.

“Before you say anything,” Soldato-J stated; Jamie shut her open jaw, “I am aware of your current mission. Your actual mission. Not the one advertised by Director Long-Li Yang.” Soldato-J's sky blue eyes took in the half devoured sundae. His raising a lime green eyebrow the same impossible color as the gravity defying swoop of his hair was a clear question.

(Seriously. If J's hair obeyed physics, it would be down to his ass at least. What was it with everyone around Three G having Godiva hair? Jamie wanted to know but didn't dare ask.)

“Hard boiled detectives in fiction drown themselves in cheep booze when they hit a wall.” Jamie nudged the last bite of strawberry around before scooping it up. “I'm so far from hard boiled I'm not even poached. So. Premium ice cream.”

“Combat difficulties?”

Jamie waited for the waiter to come and go. It gave her time to formulate her answer. And to quit staring at enough spaghetti to feed a squad of Marines. J... J wanted to be a friend. He just had this funny hangup of not understanding things he couldn't punch. Came with being an alien, Jamie guessed.

“That's... one way to phrase it.” The J-Jewel was still singing. The saxophone that stood for J was neither dimming nor growing louder. A quiet almost omnipresent call to calm. Usually the Jewel would go quiet after a minute or two.

“Hum.” Which was the polite variation on, _Explain_.

Oh geeze. How to explain? Nudging at her ice cream – Oh.

“Its like learning to use a spoon like a fork. Its silly. Its not practical. It can be done anyway. There isn't a reason to learn how except to entertain.”

“Hum.” Soldato-J poked his fork into the swiftly diminishing pile of spaghetti. “Humans hold a high value on entertainment do they not?”

“Depends on who you ask,” Jamie hedged. _Just like everything else: Value is relative. And why isn't the J-Jewel quieting down?_

J was looking at her. Which went to prove cyborg or not, over twelve hours straight awake made for easy idiot moments. Like thinking out loud.

“Your J-Jewel is... noisy?”

Silently bemoaning the fact the floor could not drop her out of this potential disaster in the making Jamie turned her attention in full on her ice cream. “I... I'm not used to it yet... alright? Not used to... everything. Not used to it... to a stone that can sing.” She summoned up as bright a smile as she could though she knew it was more of a frown. “I'm not even sure what makes it sing in the first place. Just... I need a bit more time to figure it out.”

Soldato-J grabbed Jamie's right wrist with his left hand in a no argument hold. The spoon clattered to the table. His command to, “Come with me,” was not a suggestion.

“Ah – buh – wha...?” Jamie eloquently demanded, drug along by Soldato-J. The music of the J-Jewel was starting to pick up overtones of The Valkyrie's Melody.

A turn. Another turn. Down a hallway. Maintenance section? Jamie couldn't tell. Ever since she'd been allowed to leave after her cyborgification Jamie hadn't come up to Orbit Base. The Base might as well be a labyrinth; 'cept she didn't have any magic string to guide her back out again.

The door they were heading for hissed open in the same split second Jamie winced, expecting impact.

“Oi, oi, J. Its rude to drag a lady about.”

Oh... _crap_.

Jamie looked around the moderately large room. It was – what? – triple the size of her condo? Various computers beeped and panels booped. Sitting on a rocket skateboard in hover mode was Dr. Liger Shishioh. Just behind him was a line of four linked computer terminals arranged in a semicircle. Manning two of those terminals were Specialist Swan and her brother Stallion. Holding up the far wall was... Renais Cardiff Shishioh.

Better known as J's girlfriend.

 _Oh I am so dead,_ Jamie quietly bemoaned. She had seen the girls at the high school when their boys were with another girl. Cat-fight had been the kindest description. That was pretty much the only thing she thanked God about in regards to having had Huntington's: She'd been allowed to opt out of public school.

And this was Renais Cardiff Shishioh's boyfriend who had Jamie by the hand. Jamie knew Renais had no compunctions about shooting full of holes first and being polite later.

“Renais,” J acknowledged her presence. Then yanked Jamie out ahead of him. “Arma. Her J-Jewel is... singing.”

The preteen really wasn't all that scary. The right half of his face was hidden by his purple hair's bangs that reached down to his throat. His cool, aloof attitude was accented by his no-nonsense dark t-shirt and jeans and further highlighted by his choice in ivory red trimmed trench coats. Tailored for maximum efficiency –

Okay, yes, the whole glowing red, gaining a halo, and wings thing was still off putting. Though now having seen it for a second time Jamie was biting her tongue to keep from blurting out a demand to know why his wings looked like peacock feathers.

“Singing?” Renais's cousin Guy repeated.

“R-Really, its nothing,” Jamie tried to state. If another high ranked member of Three G showed up Jamie was going to bolt, common sense be hanged. Too much. Just... too much!

“J-Jewels don't sing.”

“O-Oh...” Jamie swallowed. Arma's tone wasn't ice but it sure wasn't tropical. Like J's default tone, almost. Well, given they were siblings... At least he didn't sound worried?

Arma held out his left hand. Jamie hesitated. Swallowed on the memory of what had happened the last time Arma had made glowing contact with the J-Jewel in the JJ-Ride.

Given the odds of her making it out of here were slim, Jamie bit the bullet.

Red light burning her from the inside out. Closing her eyes didn't help much. The melody... The Valkyrie's Melody swung into its crescendo.

_**Show me.** _

Show sound? Jamie wasn't Mrs. Frizzle who could whip out a pair of goggles that showed the harmonics of the world. But she could... She could imagine. A stage. A stage set for an orchestra no sane conductor would command.

_String bass and celli. That's TINA and the J-Ark Beta's systems._

_**TINA? ...ah. A nickname.**_ Jamie swallowed a burst of embarrassment. There was no judgment in Arma's all consuming voice. **_The others?_**

_Tuba. Bass trombone and tenner trombone. TOMORO-0117 and the J-Ark, I think. Then there's the saxophone. That's Soldato-J._

Was that... Was that a giggle at the edge of Arma's presence? Bolstered by the reaction Jamie continued.

_You're a piccolo._

That was definitely a sputter.

_The others are harder to hear even when the J-Jewel's singing. Electric guitar is Renais, I think? Its always loudest when the saxophone is playing full blast. Then there's the trumpet which I think is Guy the sometimes idiot but that's hardest to tell –_

“Oi! Couldn't I be a French horn? That I know how to play!”

_**J.** _

“Itai!”

“Cyborg. You were allowed to be present on the condition you did not interfere.” Soldato-J's voice was distant. The saxophone swelled with his annoyance. It pulled in with it the tuba that was TOMORO-0117's attention. It pulled in the flaring burst of an electric guitar crying into tune.

_**Stop.** _

Stop listening? Might as well ask the stars to stop shining...

“Arma?” Twisting into concern. Sharpening into attention. The sound of a hunting bird spiraling upwards on a thermal in search of its prey transformed into a saxophone's haunting melody. Focusing. Narrowing.

_**Stop!** _

If anyone was surprised that Jamie crashed to her ass when Arma abruptly let go, it was because they hadn't been paying attention. Jamie gripped the burning singing J-Jewel. Stupid freaking –

Renais's hands as she caught Jamie's hand were hotter than the J-Jewel. The heat was momentary; a burst from her cooling coat chilled things back to normal.

“Getting rid of it is not the solution. Its not the problem,” Renais stated, blunt. The sound of an electric guitar wailed into tune in a demand for a response.

“You sure?” Jamie asked.

Oh hell. She'd sung the question. Singing was not talking; it was _commanding_. Reaching inside the listener's soul to shake free the results wanted by force. Jamie had promised grandfather to never –

“BioNet couldn't break me. Some pretty noise won't, either.”

Right. Okay. That was Renais speak for, _Get a hold of yourself you dumb teenager. Have a reality check while you're at it._

Renais did not let go of her until Jamie let go of the J-Jewel.

“J.” The letter was a raspy stutter for breath. “Lower your J-Jewel's harmonics back down by twenty percent. Now.”

The song of the J-Jewel in the JJ-Ride drifted into the background.

"You are uninjured?" J half asked, half demanded.

Arma shook his head affirmative. "Startled. It was loud."

Oh. Um. Well. What was there to say to that? _Sorry my brain is mezzo forte by default?_ Except Jamie wasn't sorry. Music had been filling her brain, heart, and soul since before she's even known the organization of notes had a name.

Getting to his feet without assistance Arma brushed himself off. "You were right. Her J-Jewel is picking up resonances from all other active J-Jewels. Even mother's."

Both of J's eyebrows jumped up.

Arma started glowing again and put his hands on J's J-Jewel. There was a twenty, thirty second pause and then he quit glowing.

"Yours too. Quieter. Different processing protocols."

"Interesting."

Jamie knew an old Chinese curse when she heard one. Swallowing she did her best to _not_ run for her life. Renais might shoot her -- if J didn't knock Jamie out before she go to the door.

"Jamie doesn't have any base programming since she started out baseline human. Her cybernetic brain is defaulting to processing the input in the closest format available. Music."

"But why a trumpet?" Guy asked.

...he was doing it on purpose. Playing the idiot to J's straight laced stoicism. Acting like a heat-sink for any potential tirades Jamie might throw. Guy was a really good friend of J's in that regard. Then again, if he wasn't doing it on purpose... Ow. Just... ow.

"Because of your ego," Renais quipped, hauling Jamie back to her feet. "French horns don't lead."

Guy opened his mouth to counter. Shut it on a contemplative, "Hum." His silence didn't last: "Conscious choice or subconscious?"

"Subconscious," Arma stated without hesitation.

“But its fascinating to know, isn't it?” Dr. Liger barked a happy belly laugh. “These Infinite Information Circuits! Why is this sensitivity cropping up now? Could be our modifications to the GS-Generator technology? And how's it they can share data instantaneously like this without regard for the first three dimensions? Oh! Maybe its complete disregard for all _four_ dimensions!” The old man rubbed his hands together like a sumo wrestler spying an all you can eat buffet. “I need to _research_ this! Jamie! Do you have a few hours to--?”

“No.”

“...eh?”

Wonderful. Now the whole room was staring at her. Up to and including Arma, who was giving her a mini variant of J's own raised eyebrow, _You will explain_ , look. But how exactly was she going to explain without breaking confidentiality? Just because J had said he knew the reason she'd been hiding out on Jupiter didn't mean the rest of the room knew.

“FuuRyu and RaiRyu are in that much trouble, huh?” Guy asked, lips quirked in a worried smile.

Oh. Good. From the stares, the whole room already knew.

“Have you ever heard nails in a blender?” Jamie asked, unable to stop herself.

“That bad?” Guy inquired, rueful.

“ _Worse_.”

Guy winced. “Liger-ojii-san. You'll have to get your data from other JJ-Rides for now.”

“But of course!” The old man turned his rocket skateboard on a dime. “Swan! Stallion! To the labs!”

Guy's hand to her shoulder was a surprise. Firm; bracing; a conductor who knew a baton wasn't just something wove about. _You can do this. I believe in you._ But instead what he said was, “Don't forget your basic maintenance. You won't be able to teach FuuRyu and RaiRyu much if you fall asleep on your feet!”

And he laughed, a gentle laugh of one friend to another, and gave her shoulder a squeeze before heading for the door.

 _Obfuscating stupidity,_ Jamie realized in between stunned blinks.

“He has his moments,” Renais quipped. Her grin was impish as she looked at Jamie out the corner of her eye. “Nails in a blender?”

Not to speak ill of her clients, but... “Yes,” Jamie sighed. She blamed the blurted, “And they keep calling me _ma'am_ and saluting and arg!” coupled with a tug on an out of place green bang on the fact she had been up for something close to eighteen hours now. Between flying out to Jupiter, the music lesson, flying back... Yeah, eighteen sounded about right.

“KouRyu and AnRyu could use a challenge, you know.”

Oh God. Two more of them?!

Renais sputtered, breaking out into a bright peal of laughter. Almost forgotten in the background, J, “Humph”ed.

“Singing cannot be that difficult,” J stated.

Challenge accepted.

Reaching into her fanny-pack Jamie pulled out the box containing the family tuning fork. Thwacking the fork against her palm she let it ring into the otherwise surprisingly quiet lab. “Match this note.” And yes, maybe she was grinning a little bit too manically. Still. He'd asked for it. “With your voice. Just _your_ voice. Alone.”

J blinked, taken aback. A faint blush edged his cheeks. “T-That is...” His eyes flicked to Renais, who had one hand on her hip. He swallowed. “Soldato do not sing.”

“Neither do Dragon-Class mechs,” Renais noted.

“Yet,” Jamie corrected. Putting her tuning fork away, she noted she was, “Working on it,” before leaving the lab.

Her exit was a lot less dramatic when she had to turn right back around and ask for directions.

 

* * *

 

"Nee, nee, TOM-kun?"

TOMORO-0117 almost missed the digital poke for his attention. KouRyu and AnRyu were boisterous, rampant with energy, always moving even if just calculating the best auditory pitch to annoy him. They were never _quiet._

"What is it?" TOMORO-0117 inquired. He was booting a diagnostic program to run on the two before he consciously recognized the action.

"FuuRyu-nii... RaiRyu-nii..." AnRyu's attention was directed at a nonessential subsystem.

"They're in real trouble. Aren't they?" KouRyu asked, not able transmit the question directly to TOMORO-0117.

_They are frightened._

At the realization, TOMORO-0117 felt the J-Ark's weapons subsystems begin an unscheduled maintenance. It wasn't quite a human equivalent of TOMORO cracking his knuckles, but the sentiment was the same. If TOMORO knew the target ES Missiles set for Pluto would be difficult to hold back.

"They are," TOMORO-0117 answered honestly. KouRyu and AnRyu were the most annoying AIs to ever exist... but they were warriors in their own right, and his comrades. They were owed the honest truth.

"But.. But there's a plan, right? The cultural festival in -- in a week! Oh, no, it's next week!" Against TOMORO's presence KouRyu's impressions felt like liquid atmosphere.

"What are we going to do, TOM-chan? Wh-What are we going to do?" AnRyu demanded. Her impressions were just as liquid. Her missile targeting systems were analyzing too much information in an effort to locate the source of her distress.

Rather than telling them to calm down, TOMORO-0117 did something -- well. It was not recommended.

TOMORO-0117 networked his systems in with KouRyu and AnRyu's systems.

Missile guidance first; those were most hazardous. It was simple to assert his guidance protocols over AnRyu's scrambled inputs without overriding AnRyu herself. The laser system KouRyu boasted was simplicity to switch from trying to engage in active mode to running a self-diagnostic. Fuel pump regulation next. Their G-Liquid pressure was within tolerable limits, but only just. A manual override allowed TOMORO-0117 to lower the pressure for the moment.

On the negative, KouRyu and AnRyu presently had sufficient access to input similar commands to the J-Ark. Doing this was a gamble.

Neither Dragon-Class AI did more than "snuggle" into TOMORO's presence in their systems.

"Volfogg has deployed multiple stratagems to rectify the situation," TOMORO-0117 reminded them. "The probability of FuuRyu and RaiRyu's situation ending less than favorably is within acceptable tolerances."

"We wanna help," the two murmured, "snuggling" closer.

"Do not tease FuuRyu and RaiRyu about their singing," was the most immediate suggestion.

"But they need more practice!" KouRyu pointed out.

"If they taught us, they could get more practice in!" AnRyu noted.

The logic was sound. However... "You are aware their initial attempts were," he paused to find a better term, "unaesthetic?"

"But they've gotten better!" the duo chirped.

"They have vastly improved. However, reminding them of failure would set negative expectations. They are doubtless already worried enough."

"True..."

“TOMORO.”

Without disengaging from KouRyu and AnRyu's systems, TOMORO-0117 turned his attention elsewhere. Though for their safety TOMORO did put a firewall between the AIs and the majority of his systems. They were not built to handle the nanosecond by nanosecond calculations TOMORO-0117 handled as the J-Ark's main computer.

“We have a mission.” J informed him. J hesitated a moment, looking at a particular readout on his control console. “Renais, KouRyu, and AnRyu will accompany.”

“Yay!” the two bounced. Their disengaging from their snuggling left TOMORO feeling... cold. The fact they would be coming aboard, thus reducing the lag time from half seconds to zero, was in and of itself a mild comfort.

“They are frightened?” J mused.

Given J had accurately deduced what that particular readout had been displaying... “Yes,” TOMORO-0117 answered. “They are frightened. Worst case scenario predictions indicate their... siblings... will be reduced to spare parts. As all G-Stones resonate with one another, the loss of FuuRyu and RaiRyu could have devastating unforeseen consequences on their interconnected network.”

“You could just say you're giving them a hug, TOM-kun,” Renais joked, tugging her cold coat. Before TOMORO-0117 could process an appropriate counter, Renais was asking J, “What's the mission?”

J called up the mission brief on his console, switching the language displayed to French as Renais moved to stand next to him. “A Space Development ship in transit to Jupiter was struck by an asteroid. Initial report before radio contact was lost indicated the five-man crew were functional.”

“Space isn't quite my jurisdiction,” Renais pointed out.

“Activity as J-Der will be required to safely collect the crippled ship.”

“Ah.” And that was trepidation hiding under a crooked smile. “Papa wants more data.”

“The Fusion mecha is in its final testing phase,” TOMORO-0117 noted. While he did not have direct access to the blueprints, he had been allowed to check the estimated completion goals. “Testing of the Fusion program is slated to begin in six weeks.”

“Joy.” Spoken in the tone which indicated the word meant the opposite of its dictionary meaning.

“Renais?”

Renais crossed her arms, holding her elbows so as to not grab the console. Perhaps she did not wish to run the risk of damaging the control console inadvertently? The probability of her doing actual damage was negligible; however, TOMORO-0117 did note it as another indicator Renais would rather damage herself than damage the J-Ark.

“The old fart could have re-purposed Stealth Gao. Guy hasn't been using it, anyway, since he's got the Genesic Machines. They could have swapped out the G-Stones or whatever so Stealth Gao worked better with this one,” she tapped her G-Stone. “Instead he... _Che._ ”

“This is when you hug her,” KouRyu whispered _sotto voce_.

TOMORO-0117 locked the two AIs into the equivalent of a vault.

“TOM-kun~!” they whined. As they were locked away neither J nor Renais were forced to endure the particularly petulant pitch KouRyu and AnRyu hit.

Renais shifted to shove her hands in her cold coat's pockets. “Humph. Kids.”

“Ah,” J concurred after a split second hesitation. The command to launch was given without verbal acknowledgment.

“Why did you intervene?” TOMORO-0117 demanded of KouRyu and AnRyu. They had not acted so childishly in regards to J and Renais's relationship in a year.

Instead of the immature dribble TOMORO-0117 had expected, the two AIs' emotional patterns as they “snuggled” against his senses were within the range of coy calculation.

“Renais-nee-chan isn't sure what to think about her papa,” AnRyu stated the fact. “What Dr. Liger did to her, to fix what BioNet broke... It got all turned around inside her.”

“Un!” KouRyu was frowning. “Any time Renais-nee-chan thinks about her papa wanting to _support_ her, she gets it turned around with what BioNet did to break her. The emotion patterns conflict!”

“Maybe someday she'll be able to work through the conflicts. Maybe,” AnRyu sounded hopeful.

“'til then, we don't want J to get caught up in the mix! Her feelings about J are _happy!_ Not sad at all!” KouRyu's giggle was bubbly like a carbonated beverage.

TOMORO-0117 had a point one second hiccup in his processor. “You intervened... to insure no negative memory association would form?”

“Yep!” the two chirped.

TOMORO-0117 paused, resources dedicated to insuring the ES Missile were correctly targeted, loaded, and prepared to fire on J's orders. Once the tasks were completed, he inquired, “Have you processed the probability that by intervening you are increasing the depth of the emotion conflict?”

KouRyu and AnRyu exchanged literal and digital looks with one another.

“Oops?” they offered.

TOMORO-0117 did the AI equivalent of sighing deeply.

 

* * *

 

The culture festival was done "up to the nines" as the Americans would say. Red and gold glittered from every available spot in the tiny fishing hamlet. Government officials at all levels were moving throughout the hamlet. For the next two weeks, the hamlet would be akin to Beijing in so far as government business and population went.

Separated from the main area was a plain beige tent notable for its size and nothing else. Government workers would walk into and out of the tent, but only government workers. One of the hamlet's braver (or dumber, depending on interpretation) boys had snuck into the tent. Within the tent he found nothing worth all the scrutiny and security: Just two pieces of construction equipment. A yellow dump truck and a green cement mixer. Whereupon he had been caught and hauled out by his ear.

FuuRyu and RaiRyu were quiet. Anyone unfamiliar with the two might have thought they were offline or in stand-by mode or meditating. The reality was the duo were far from calm.

They were terrified.

"Looks like a large crowd," RaiRyu hummed.

"Sizable," FuuRyu concurred. “A large crowd works to our advantage.”

“It works to the advantage of the plan,” RaiRyu corrected. And had to stop himself from shifting into drive again.

“Stage fright,” the two sighed.

Jamie had warned them this might happen. Faced with so many unfamiliar faces, having to put to the test skills that were far from polished, having to – show off. If the situation had been a martial arts demonstration FuuRyu and RaiRyuu would have been fine. Combat was part of their programming. But this was...

“They'll be here,” FuuRyu stated, trying to make the words true by saying them out loud.

“Ah,” RaiRyu concurred, remembering that, “They promised.”

The click of heels coming to attention called FuuRyu and RaiRyu from their musings. Director Yang was standing in front of them; behind him stood five members of FuuRyu and RaiRyu's engineering team. The men had been chosen from the twenty man team by lottery due to budgetary restrictions limiting who could attend.

“Its time,” Director Yang stated.

FuuRyu and RaiRyuu shifted into gear.

 

* * *

 

Jamie stood in a quiet, out of the way area towards the far rear of the building crowd. Absently, she fiddled with the ear bud TINA had made for her. Whatever Jamie would hear the ear bud would replay in English in real time. It was kind of neat... if disconcerting. How the ear bud was able to make the distinction between what Jamie was focusing on or not... was not something Jamie wanted to think on too hard, since odds were good it had less to do with the ear bud and more to do with her cybernetic body.

There was no stage, per say. A hefty area big enough for FuuRyu and RaiRyuu to stand without jostling one another was roped off by a line of uniformed officials. To Jamie's right within spitting distance of the stage was a VIP box raised up on stilts. Red silk was draped over the box's top, while the Chinese flag glittered center-most on the box's four foot skirt. Inside the box was an official and his retainers decked out in their Sunday best.

The official and his retainers gave Jamie the creeps. There wasn't a politically correct way to say this: He looked like a fat cat. His suit was cut too tight along his gut and sweat beaded down his thick face. Two ladies dressed in matching jasmine patterned cheongsam dress stood to either side of him with ornate fans half as big as the official's girth. The portly official turned to one of his men and guffawed about something privately.

The entire setup reminded Jamie of the disaster that had been her third grade play. But it couldn't... It wouldn't be like that, would it? These were adults who were watching. Citizens of China who had faith in their government and, moreover, were not out to cause intentional harm. Nobody was standing in the wings with a bucket of red paint to dump over FuuRyu and RaiRyuu's heads for crying out loud!

But something... Something wasn't _right_...

 _Cameras,_ Jamie realized. _There aren't any cameras_.

There should have been at least one camera from the government controlled news network to document the event. They'd gone to enough expense setting up this festival; they'd want some way to document it. It was hard to go back and stroke your own ego if you didn't have more than a memory to go off of.

And, yes, this area was remote. Good only for showing off how the government had kept its word about improving the quality of life for all its citizens. Except... Except...!

_There aren't any cameras. Not even cellphones._

Oh hell. It was a set up. But it... But they...

The image came with thunderous abruptness, haunting her waking hours as it had her fitful sleep. The picture in her mind's eye of FuuRyu and RaiRyu, helpless, eyes wide and pleading and condemning as they were vivisected. _Why did you let this happen?_ their dead eyes screamed. _Why did you let this happen to your heroes?_

“ _All points: Alert._ ”

Jamie jerked further into the shadows, startled by the sudden voice in her ear.

“ _Guy here._ ” Somewhere out there in the lake of bodies. “ _Go, Volfogg._ ”

Oh. A radio transmission among Three G personnel. She shouldn't be in on this frequency –

And then Jamie caught Renais's fierce blue eyes from the far edge of the gathering crowd, and couldn't think beyond, _I should duck before the shooting starts._

“ _Be advised: Known BioNet operatives are confirmed as being present. BioNet operative Shuu is in conference with People's Republic of China Senior Committee Member for the Oversight --_ ”

“ _The guy in charge is in BioNet's pockets,_ ” Renais interrupted.

The cool voice did not sound ruffled by Renais's interruption. “ _It appears so,_ ” he continued. “ _Covert operatives are likely in place throughout the crowd._ ”

“ _Che_ ,” Renais cursed. Jamie saw her press her fists deep into her cold coat's pockets. J stepped nearer to keep her safe from the press of the crowd's farthest edge.

Haunted by dead eyes Jamie touched the ear bud and said, “There aren't any cameras. Not even cellphones.”

Renais's eyes snapped to her; then her focus jumped across the crowd. “ _She's right. Damn it its a setup!_ ”

“ _The lack of cameras is an oversight which has already been corrected._ ” The speaker – Volfogg was his code name, if Jamie remembered Guy's short bit of radio chatter correctly – sounded _amused_.

So. No longer a complete information blackout. Good. Sort of. Surely even if the big kahuna were in cahoots with the enemy for real, not just playing at the part of a congenial idiot for convenience's sake – surely the people of China would be able to act. Right? ...right?

All thoughts halted as FuuRyu and RaiRyu drove onto the “stage”. Jamie stepped out of the shadows into the sunlight in clear view. They had to see – they _had_ to see! – a friendly face in the crowd.

FuuRyu and RaiRyu were professionals. The waited for the crowd's “Ooohs!” and “Awws!” at their System Change to mech mode; they waited for the crowd to quiet.

“Good afternoon,” FuuRyu stated in perfect formal Chinese. “I am FuuRyu.”

“I am RaiRyu.” RaiRyu nodded. And maybe it was Jamie's imagination, but she thought she saw RaiRyu's optics glow a little brighter when he looked her direction.

“We Dragon brothers are proud to call ourselves children of China.”

“To show our sincere spirit, the honorable representatives of the People's Republic have granted us this opportunity to sing for you today.”

They waited for the wave of disbelief, giggles, and other emotions to quiet. In the silence, someone in the VIP box blew their nose. Noisily.

Jamie pulled out her tuning fork without thinking about it and let it ring. Of course FuuRyu and RaiRyu couldn't hear it – there was some twenty feet between her and them. But at the end of the chime –

FuuRyu and RaiRyu opened their mouths – and first verse of the March of the Volunteers rung into the air.

Jamie closed her eyes, leaning into the sound. They weren't good, exactly. Her trained ear caught FuuRyu botch a note and RaiRyu trying to push the tempo in places. But they were a far cry from sounding like nails in a blender. They were nearing the bridge of the song. Jamie had to open her eyes and look and pray she wasn't about to listen to an auditory car wreck. This was the part they'd had the biggest trouble with.

She nearly missed the note perfect transition, because she saw neither the official nor his retainers were in the VIP box.

 _He left. During a performance named specifically for him. He_ left _their_ performance _....!_

If this had been an opera house performing one of grandfather's operas, Jamie knew what would happen next: Her grandfather would halt the performance, call out the bore, and rip into him with both feet and a musical interlude to boot. Or to translate from thespian: The “honorable official” had just urinated on FuuRyu and RaiRyuu.

 _Don't react. Do_ not _react._

FuuRyu and RaiRyu weren't able to loose themselves in the song. They weren't able to hear they were doing just fine, all things considered. They'd see her reaction and try to adjust and in the process screw up. And Jamie... Jamie would not let them fail because of her.

She waited until the song concluded. She curtsied as they bowed -- and never mind they weren't looking at her. Anyone nearby would see her respect for two novice artists in their craft; that was what mattered. She forced herself to stay still until FuuRyu and RaiRyu had left the so-called stage.

And then she bolted, yanking the ear bud out as she moved. Jamie didn't need to hear Guy demand who had eyes on the BioNet operative. She didn't need to hear the mysterious Volfogg outline last known positions and current search grids. Did not need to hear any of the transmissions to know J was already on the hunt. The J-Jewel was burning in its JJ-Ride.

Jamie got to the operations tent in time to see Director Yang collapse into a chair, defeated.

Time past as Jamie stood in the tent opening. After a minute, maybe two, one of the five lesser officials who surrounded Director Yang noticed her. The man's Chinese was rough; informal. Jamie didn't need a translator to know he was ordering her to get the hell out.

Director Yang held up a hand. He spoke a few words in Chinese. The man who'd been ordering Jamie away started to sputter... and stopped, seeing what Jamie did: An expression of utter defeat.

_It does not matter what it looks like. The Enemy has carried the day._

Director Yang stated a single word in Chinese. The five men near him snapped to attention, saluted – and left. In their wake, Jamie entered the tent, making sure the flap closed fully behind her.

“You are aware I will not be able to pay you for your services.” Director Yang's English was precise; clipped. His focus was on the far right hand wall, as far away from looking directly at Jamie as he could get without being rude. Or ruder, as the case may be.

“Of course not. The job's not done.”

A momentary burst of emotion had Director Yang snapping to her. Jamie wasn't singing, though, so who knew what he heard in her voice.

“Not... done?” Director Yang echoed.

“Can you add a name to the bidders attending the auction?”

Director Yang tapped his fingers on a folding table. “I can. It will require an entry fee of seventy thousand yuan. That comes out to roughly eleven hundred of your Capitalist currency.”

“Do you take credit card or will it need to be a check?” As she was pulling her wallet out of her fanny-pack, Jamie missed the gobsmacked look. Director Yang had his expression back under control by time Jamie looked up. “I need you to add a name. To tell me the auction's date. To believe me when I say grandfather has friends in dark places. A few of them owe him,” she clicked her pen open, “a debt I may collect.”

“...a check will suffice.”

Unnoticed by either of them, the J-Jewel glittered brighter than the tent lights could account for.

 

* * *

 

There was a strange e-mail in Guy Shishioh's private e-mail account.

It looked normal at first glance. From... Jamie? The last Guy had heard, Jamie had shut herself away in her condo and was refusing visitors again. J had not wanted to talk about it... and Guy had not wanted to discuss the situation, either. Jamie had resources available to her if she chose to use them. FuuRyu and RaiRyuu...

Guy opened the e-mail to keep himself from diving into frustration.

The e-mail was short and sweet. It tried to strike a joking tone about reminding him to take care of himself. Funny... Why was Jamie referencing his father's memory?

And why was the e-mail four gigs in size when it should have been fourteen kilobytes at most?

“Oi,” Guy whistled to himself. The e-mail had a background encryption that was difficult to spot unless someone was looking for an oddity. From the feel of the programming code whoever had designed it had to be on Entouji's level. This would take Entouji's skills to crack.

Or he could Goldion Hammer it with his Evolunder power.

Going for expediency, Guy reached into the e-mail –

And found a _second_ e-mail hiding within the encryption.

 _Evolunder Guy,_ it read. _If you are reading this message, you are as skilled as my client paints you. I shall be brief: I have been retained by Jessica Jenkins to complete the mission her detective agency began. For the purposes of plausible deniability I cannot provide you with details. Suffice to say the mission objective is to beat the targets to their goal by playing their own game. This will require significant capital. As you are no longer legally dead, and as my client believes your father was an unparalleled genius, the required capital should be child's play for you to procure. If you wish to be party, send the requested amount to this account via this routing number._

The signature line was a bold capital M before a line drawn picture of a wren in flight.

Guy stared at the number requested. Stared at it a little longer.

Then started making phone calls.

 

* * *

 

The atmosphere in the Big Order Room was... intense. In its own way, it reminded Soldato-J of the Soldato Division's final assault on the Thirty One Primevals. All persons involved were aware they were beyond the point of possible victory; yet they still strove forward to wrench a pyrrhic victory for the ashes of their world.

Everyone was present. Mother was at her station, of course; however, Dr. Liger was sitting next to her. He was leaning halfway out of his seat to point at something on mother's terminal. Stallion White was seated next to Professor Takanohashi and was likewise engrossed in whatever the professor's terminal was displaying. Major Hyuuma was differential to the severity of the situation and was using a stress ball to keep from breaking his station. From the amount of powder decking his surroundings, he was on his ninetieth – no. Twentieth now; the last one had burst. Ushiyamma was typing nosily, muttering something about supplies as he worked, while Entouji Kousuke sent dandruff flying with one hand and computer programs fleeing with the other. Mikoto and Guy were seated side by side and were likewise hard at work.

Next to where he stood “holding up a wall”, as the Earth saying went, Renais shifted.

J sympathized with her unspoken want to act _now_. Planning was critical. Planning meant the difference between victory and defeat.

Planning was tedious.

The Three G mecha were all in attendance. Goldymarg was pressed into service as a chair, as KouRyu and AnRyu refused to _not_ snuggle and their elder siblings were understandably snappish. HyoRyu and EnRyu sat at opposite sides of the Big Order Room's main table. Their attention was noticeably distant and their tempers were short; HyoRyu had snapped at the mecha dedicated support wing without truly meaning to. Prickling through the room was TOMORO-0117's presence. Networked in with KouRyu and AnRyu again – and keeping a dedicated port open for HyoRyu and EnRyu, according to J's HUD. Volfogg was standing rather than sitting, his head lowered and arms crossed over his chest. Flickers of light crossed his optics at sporadic intervals.

The main door opened. J gave it passing attention; lower level techs had been entering the Big Order Room on makeshift errands since the meeting had been called.

J shifted to attention as Taiga Koutaro walked into the Big Order Room.

“My apologies, everyone.” Commander Taiga jumped the distance between the ground level and the dais his platform occupied. “The Secretary General – well. We have more pressing things to discuss than politics. Ushiyama-kun?”

Ushiyama nodded. A click of his keyboard, and the main screens activated.

“According to the Intelligence Division, this is the building the auction is being held in,” Ushiyama explained.

 _Average_ was J's first impression. A simple nondescript warehouse on the edge of port; in the background was a city as busy as G Island. The image pulled back to show barbed wire fence ten feet in height and further a deceptively simple checkpoint gate complete with a little box house for a guard to sit in.

Ushiyama continued: “FuuRyu and RaiRyu are confirmed as being inside the warehouse.”

“Showed off like cattle,” Swan humphed. “Its disgraceful!”

The scene shifted again to a video recording. The moving picture shifted from one end of the complex to the other, pausing for a moment at points to highlight the location's security layout.

“They're using normal humans as guards?” Renais asked.

“To the best of the Intelligence Division's ability to determine, yes,” Volfogg confirmed.

Professor Takanohashi leaned forward to rest his chin on his interwoven fingers. “My, my. They certainly wish to maintain the appearance of normality until the last moment, don't they?”

“There are two ways they can exit the area with FuuRyu and RaiRyuu once the auction concludes.” Ushiyama highlighted the main gate. “The obvious route is through the main gate.”

“The less obvious?” Guy demanded.

“By air.” Ushiyama tapped another key. The image shifted to a digitized scan showing the wire-frame of the building.

“The roof... is detachable?” mother inquired.

From the design... Yes, it did look detachable.

“Given the weight involved and their actions so far, we believe FuuRyu and RaiRyu will be transported through the main gate,” Stallion noted.

“However, we cannot rule any option out,” Commander Taiga noted. “Hyuuma-kun.”

“Ah.” Major Hyuuma got to his feet. “Here's the plan: HyoRyu, EnRyu. You two will be positioned here, in this warehouse.” The screen displayed a warehouse as normal looking as the auction house. “Its ten blocks away.” The two Dragon-Class mechs began to protest. Hyuuma cut them off with, “We'd've put you closer, but there's too much of a risk of detection if BioNet is pulling the strings.”

“They are,” Renais stated, brushing a lock of hair back into place.

Hyuuma continued after breaking a stress ball and grabbing another one without pause. “KouRyu, AnRyu. You two will be on stand-by here.” A view overlooking the Target. “You'll be our anti-air defense.”

“ _Hai_ ,” the two chirped quietly.

“Sorry, Renais, but BioNet knows you and J on sight. You'll be with J on board the J-Ark. The J-Ark itself will be in ES Space right about,” Hyuuma took a stylus to his station; the image on screen gained a thick red line forming a small circle, “here, above the main gates. Think you can get the accuracy that close?”

J nodded affirmative.

“Lastly, Genesic GaiGar and the Genesic Machines will be in orbit on the _Ameterasu II_. If the enemy takes a route by road, Guy, you and the Genesic Machines will have the best bet to track them. If they opt by air --”

“They will face the J-Ark in ES Space,” J swore.

“Got it in one! But don't forget, we've no idea what they've got planned for countermeasures. Swift and rapid mobilization will be the key to victory!”

“The ES Missiles will be our trump card,” mother stated. “TOMORO-kun, we'll be counting on you to keep up with all the calculations.”

“There is no need for concern,” TOMORO-0117 promised. “The J-Ark's ES systems are fully operational. All targeting systems are clear. Calculations such as this mission requires will be – I believe the term is 'child's play', correct?”

“Child's play or not, don't any of you dare let your—”

Alarms blared, cutting Hyuuma's command short.

Entouji Kousuke reported, “A hacking attempt of Three G Orbit Base has been detected.”

“BioNet?” Commander Taiga demanded.

“No!” This from Swan. “The wireless signal the hacker is using, its... Its a J-Jewel signal!”

“ES Window reaction detected!” TOMORO-0117 reported.

“Its Abel.” The name was near a growl as it past mother's lips. Even months after the fact, mother's anger at Abel had not cooled.

“ _Mou!_ ” KouRyu grumbled. AnRyu was likewise perturbed, declaring, “Someone needs to teach 0013 some _manners_.”

“Oi! Don't you two do anything that would get me fried in the backlash!” Goldymarg demanded.

“Hacking attempt – halted!” Enouji Kousuke reported.

“We're receiving a request to communicate on open channels!” Mikoto stated, fingers flying over her keyboard. “Request confirmed as coming from 000 J-Ark. Lord Abel of the Red Planet confirmed aboard!”

“Put him on the main screen,” Taiga commanded.

The main screens blinked, their images shifting from the battle plan to display the command deck of Soldato-J 000's J-Ark. Soldato-J 000 was at his command console, his Arma standing just within frame by his side. Lord Abel was seated in Soldato-J 000's Arma's command chair. He looked... perplexed and yet amused.

“You have intriguing countermeasures,” Lord Abel stated without formality.

“And a good afternoon to you as well, Lord Abel.” Commander Taiga gestured to the assembled Three G members. “As you can see, we are in the middle of critical mission preparations. The Enemy,” Taiga gave the word a proper twist, “will not pause in its machinations even if so lofty a star as yourself descends upon our Blue Planet.”

Renais quirked an eyebrow at J. J allowed a faint smirk to be his reply. Yes, he had allowed Taiga access to the J-Ark's little used Library. It showed.

Lord Abel did not laugh, though the corner of his lips did quirk upwards. “If this mission is indeed so critical, I will offer you my Soldato. In the name of interplanetary cooperation, of course.”

“Oi. Fireball for brains.” Renais stepped further into the shot, calling attention to herself by action as well as words. “You want to give the Enemy a victory?” Her thumb jerked towards J in a point. “It took us years to match what one Soldato can do. Another Soldato on the field, one who _doesn't_ know operational protocol, would be a disaster in motion.”

As Abel likely knew.

“Then amend your timetable,” Soldato-J 000 demanded. “Lord Abel has paused a multitude of critical projects to --”

Soldato-J 000's jaw shut with a click when Lord Abel raised his hand.

“I should have expected no less,” Lord Abel mused to himself. “After all, your straight must truly be dire if you are involving a civilian. Granted,” he pressed on, deliberately ignored started confusion, “the J-Ark Beta is an impressive technological feet by your planet's standards. It is no wonder you would call upon its captain's for aid.”

“Abel.” Guy shifted to look Abel's image in the eye. “Explain.”

Abel... smirked.

The image cut off abruptly to be replaced with – the J-Ark Beta's command deck? It had to be. Yet why was Jamie...? The last report J had was Jamie remained under self imposed isolation inside her condo. Why was she aboard the J-Ark Beta? Of further concern: Why did it look as though she had not undergone basic maintenance for weeks? Deep circles were under her eyes and there were as yet non-repaired scratches on her face, neck, arms, and shoulders.

“This was recorded two hours ago, time relative to Earth,” Soldato-J 000's voice stated.

The video began to play.

“You.” Jamie's voice was a hiss. Not quite to the boiling point where her quirk would kick in, but not far from it. “What do you _want_ Abel?”

Lord Abel's voice floated source-less. “To insure your continued well-being. It is custom--”

“ _Hang custom_ ,” Jamie growled. “Do you have any idea what you have _done_? Saving my life was one thing – and yes, I am grateful for it. But the method by which you saved my life has damn near cost two heroes their own.”

“Explain,” Soldato-J 000's voice commanded.

Jamie's hand clenched into a fist. “Explain?” The laugh was short and bitter. “Abel caused an international incident. _Yes._ I will be the first to agree the UN Security Council needed to be dealt with in an expedient fashion. There is a difference between _expedience_ and _incendiary_. You chose the latter and then ran off into the stars laughing. Safe. Safe beyond any consequence.”

“Consequence?” Lord Abel inquired.

“Its called Google. _Use it_.”

Someone, most likely Hyuuma, snickered.

Jamie's command console beeped for her attention. She cursed, a short sharp oath referencing waste and time management. “I will say this once more, since it does not seem to have properly registered. Until and unless you sincerely apologize to my grandfather and my mother for what you did to me _without their permission_ – I will hear nothing you or your cohorts have to say. Good day.”

“But --”

“ _Good day!_ ” Jamie snapped on a rising musical note.

The video came to an abrupt end.

The video signal switched back to showing Soldat-J 000's J-Ark's command deck. Soldato-J 000 stated, “All signal from the J-Ark Beta ceased after the communication was terminated.”

“ES Space,” J deduced.

“So I presume as Arma reports the J-Ark Beta's J-Jewel still shines.” Lord Abel steepled his fingers. “Which leads to a question I require an immediate answer on: What mission have you given her?”

“How can you be so sure she's on a mission?” Hyuuma demanded. “Hell! Considering the bullshit you dumped her into, if I were her, _I'd_ want to duck out of reality for a while, too!”

“Major Hyuuma.” Mother's voice was mild as milk, as the saying went. J checked his Will Knife was in grabbing range, expecting mayhem to break out at a moment's breath. When Hyuuma acknowledged her, mother continued in that too mild tone, “It seems Lord Abel has decided to ignore the fact actions have consequences. His actions especially. Truly,” mother nodded, looking forlorn, “I do sympathize with Jamie-chan. Given she was forced to live in isolation for six long months or else run the risk of – no.” Mother shook her head negative as if to shake away the thought. “The risks are too terrible to consider.”

“What risks?” Soldato-J 000 demanded.

Mother looked up at the screen as if just noticing the signal was still live. “I fail to see what concern it is of yours.”

Soldato-J 000 looked a breath away from diving through the screen in an attack, save for the fact physics stood in his way. Lord Abel's face was an expressionless mask. Soldato-J 000's Arma winced.

“Commander,” Ushiyama quietly hissed, “the time!”

“Unfortunately, Lord Abel, we must be going now. Thank you for informing us Jamie is in ES Space. I am sure Soldato-J 002 will be willing to go and insure her well being once the mission has concluded in victory. Good bye. Mikoto --”

“A moment, Commander Taiga Koutaro.” Abel's expressionless mask did not change. “You are stating you have given Jessica Jamie Jenkins no orders to mobilize, yet she bore signs of combat damage. You further have your subordinate insinuate Jessica Jamie Jenkins has been placed in mortal peril by my actions. I require an explanation. You may give one to me now, or I will take it by force. I gather you do not have the time for the latter.”

No, they did not. The auction would start in another four hours. They needed a minimum of three to get all parties into place.

“ _Mou_.” KouRyu huffed, hands on her hips. “Ne, Renais-nee-chan? Do you think Jamie-chan would be upset if we gave him a hint?”

AnRyu noted coyly, “The Internet is a big place, after all. And while Google is an excellent tool they're so clueless they wouldn't have the vaguest idea what search keywords to use to even start looking.”

Renais's grin was predatory. “Give 'em what they want, girls.”

J could all but hear TOMORO-0117 _meep_ in sympathy.

“ _Hai!_ ” the two Dragon-Class mecha chirped brightly.

The computerized voice of TOMORO-0013 going “ _Ack!_ ” was the last sound heard before the signal went dead.

“There,” AnRyu mimicked brushing her hands off. KouRyu giggled, “That should keep meany 0013 and his friends busy.”

“What did you to do...?” EnRyu asked hesitantly.

“Nothing permanent,” the two giggled. “Just sent them to Wikipedia!”

“ _Along with sixty system 'song bombs' set to go off when certain systems are accessed,_ ” TOMORO-0117 reported over his dedicated line with J. “ _The first one should trigger momentarily when they attempt to reestablish communication. I was unable to catalog all of them and their triggers. At least one was the 'Numa Numa Dance'._ ”

J arched an eyebrow. “Psychological warfare is not your usual field, KouRyu, AnRyu,” he noted.

“Well~,” KouRyu giggled.

“Truthfully, we'd been saving that package for BioNet,” AnRyu admitted. “Entouji-dono did the actual work of programming it for us.”

“You sent them the 'Brain Breaker' package?” Entouji Kousuke blinked.

“We modified it just a little to tangle up in 0013 meany's systems. Not too much, though. They'll have it all scrubbed in a hour at most.” KouRyu sounded happily disappointed by this fact.

“By then they should have at least read the article on the UN Security Commission's big shakeup and its global consequences. And Wikipeida has so many links they might get lost in them!” AnRyu pointed out.

“Then let's not let any more time slip by,” Commander Taiga ordered. “All units: Deploy!”

The group roar affirmative was deafening.

 

* * *

 

_The Great UN Shakeup – NOTE: Editing of this article has been locked due to numerous violations of Wikipedia's terms of service. Please place all requests for changes on the Discussion page._

Yes, yes, it did not state anything Abel did not already know – though honestly, the song about dancing hamsters was _very distracting_. It listed the local date the event occurred on, reason why it occurred, what actions he was confirmed as party too, the debate regarding a cyborg's status as a sapient lifeform –

Which Abel found disturbing on multiple fronts. Almost as disturbing as a domesticated animal pooping rainbows. Damn those Three G AIs!

Ah, here was something.

_As a result of the released footage the U.S., China, Japan, and France all recalled their representatives to the UN. However, the move did not restore faith in the United Nations as a geopolitical governing body. Multiple member states (see annotation) have threatened to withdraw from the United Nations immediately if their demands are not met within a certain timeframe (citation needed). The demands vary from each country individually._

_Multiple member states (see annotation) have already withdrawn their troops from the United Nations Peacekeeper Coalition. To fill the sudden gap many nations dependent on UN Peacekeeper forces have turned to black market weapons manufactures such as BioNet for ammunition and armaments (see Terrorist Organizations: BioNet for further information and citations)._

BioNet.

There was an organization Abel needed no introduction to. Part of how the kinslayer had been so easily able to take the J-Ark Beta had been because of weapons BioNet had provided. Further, the toxic gas which had debilitated Soldato-J 002 was in its own way more terrifying than the Z-Metal threat.

But... surely that was mere speculation. His actions could not have –

Abel selected the link leading to the Debate section.

_Why hasn't the robot's name been added to the article? Its not a person any more! Its a cadaver stuffed full of electronics!_

_Three G has scientific proof confirming cyborgs are people. And there's confirmation the cyborg's heartbeat did not stop during cyborgification (??) surgery. Given that, the name of the victim has not been released to the public by official channels. As such it will **NOT** be added to the article._

_The hell the_ [Mod's note: Edited to remove information per privacy laws] _'s name isn't known! It was one of the first things leaked! The only reason she hasn't been kidnapped is because her house at_ [Mod's note: Edited to remove private information] _is right next to a Three G laboratory!_

_You need to review Wikipedia's terms of service. Second warning. If people continue to post personal information, IP bans will be handed out. This is a discussion about the UN Shakeup, not the victim whose kidnapping and forced cyborgification precipitated it._

It was a shame the horrific music had stopped at last. Abel would have preferred to blame it for the building headache.

“That is the last of it,” Arma reported.

“Readying countermeasures,” TOMORO-0013 stated.

“Hold all action for now.”

Lord Abel felt his Soldato's attention refocus on him.

“TOMORO. Arma. Process the data on this site related to this article, then correlate with estimated 'official' news sources. I want a probability of accuracy.”

“That will take...” Arma frowned. “That will take a lot of time.”

“If this article is even a quarter right... a lot of time is what I should have spent on research before acting further.” Lord Abel returned to the main article's notations and citations section. “I will start with the first fifteen citations listed here. You may start with the remainder.”

“As you order,” Arma obeyed, disciplined to the point she would obey even without understanding Abel's reasoning.

His Soldato stepped down from the command console; moved to stand next to him. He did not need to vocalize his request for an explanation for Abel to hear it.

“I may have played right into the Kinslayer's ally's hands,” Abel stated, voice low enough Arma could not hear him.

His Soldato frowned.

“Indeed so.”

His Soldato crossed his arms over his chest, gazed out at the tiny blue mud-ball of a planet – and resolved himself to wait.

 

* * *

 

Observing from his post aboard the _Takehaya II_ Volfogg could not shake a feeling of unease. Three G's plan was as sound as possible. However, they had been unable to post agents within the auction house itself. The lack of inside information frustrated him.

There were multiple actors in play. Of the list of twenty attending bidders, Volfogg had removed over half as aliases generated by the Oversight Committee's sub chairman to grant the auction the appearance of legitimacy. Of the remaining seven Volfogg had confirmed three were acting on behalf of Russia, North Korea, and the United States. Interpol had confirmed through Chasseur they had a man in place acting as a buyer. Two were BioNet aliases. One was a complete unknown.

Madam Wren.

The name had been placed on the bidder list by Director Yang, though not directly so. The Director was too aware of how his name would cause scrutiny, and so he had gone through a minimum of seven intermediaries. Beyond that, what information Volfogg could find on Madam Wren was sparse. On the bidder form Madam Wren had listed herself as an agent acting on behalf of persons who wished to remain anonymous. The bank account she held was a Swiss account which had been set up on short notice. Not unusual for an auction of this type. So far as background went Madam Wren may as well have been born a month ago. As for her backer...

Ah. The rush report had gone through at last. This may yet show who pulled Madam Wren's strings.

Volfogg sat up in his chair. That... wasn't possible. Was it? Hidden and layered through four different shells but all linked back to –

Volfogg set into motion subordinates who would bury this information further than the principle actor could ever hope to.

_I should say principle actress._

It was foolish. It was insane. If her plan was as Volfogg thought there was a less than five percent success rate.

_BioNet will never suspect it._

And so. What was Commander Taiga's favorite catchphrase for situations such as these? The difference between one percent and one hundred is courage.

“Its time,” Operator Kousuke noted for the record.

Volfogg returned his full attention to the operation.

 

* * *

 

Director Yang looked at the damning clock on the wall as if he could will time itself to slow. He could not, of course. Allowing himself thirty seconds of useless hope that a miracle would occur he watched that damn clock tick closer to the top of the hour. For a brief moment he allowed himself to believe a miracle had occurred when a hush fell over the mulling crowd of twenty buyers and their assorted entourages. Steeling himself for the worst, Director Yang turned to see why the warehouse had gone silent.

And saw a corporeal ghost.

Dressed in the colors of mourning the ghost walked into the warehouse. Its footsteps were silent on the floor; it was possible the ghost did not have feet. The ghost wore a cheongsam colored the pure unstained white of mourning. The cheongsam's long sleeves drifted outward from the elbow to look rather like boat sails. The ghost held its hidden hands folded in front of its heart so that the hefty sleeves made it look three times its actual petite size.

It was the mask it wore that stole the breath from Director Yang. A full face mask designed to look like that of a common wren. Pools of black glass hid the wearer's eyes; strings of lotus petals were woven into its sun bleached hair.

The clerk manning the official sign in table had enough courage to hold out the check in sheet. The ghost slipped its right hand from the left sleeve, revealing it to be wearing a fine white silk glove. It reached out with a slim wood tube.

And stamped the registry.

“M-M-M-Madam W-W-W-Wren?” the clerk sputtered.

The ghost bobbed its head in a slow lingering nod.

The ghost turned towards the main auction hall after the clerk failed a second attempt at saying, “Welcome.”

It was only when Madam Wren past the clerk's table that Director Yang noticed two nondescript limousine drivers in domino masks were following in her wake. Each man was carting a trunk as tall and as wide as a grown man on otherwise nondescript dollies.

Madam Wren ghosted through the crowd as though there were no living soul but she. Nor did she stop walking until she reached her destination. The auction hall had been arranged so that the crowning jewels of the auction were fully visible.

The ghost looked up at FuuRyu and RaiRyu. The freeze program held the two oblivious to the world. They stood at ridged attention only because they had been positioned that way. They were kept from falling down by clamps to their necks, shoulders, hips, thighs, and ankles.

Lifting a ghostly hand without looking away from FuuRyu and RaiRyu, Madam Wren pointed to a spot near her, in front of the two mechs. The limousine drivers brought the trunks they carried to the spot indicated. Once their burdens were deposited, Madam Wren dismissed them with a wave. The two men bowed before leaving as they had come: Silent and unnoticed in the brilliance of their employer.

The lead auctioneer cleared his throat. “Yes,” he managed, “well, all registered buyers are here now.” The portly man's eyes flicked to the clock behind Director Yang. “I pronounce the auction officially open. All of you gentle sirs,” his terrified eyes flicked to the ghost, “and l-ladies, have been provided the list of items for sale. There has been no change to it. Sh-shall we start with the first item?”

The first item was, of all things, Director Yang's office chair.

“An interesting character, this Madam Wren.”

Director Yang forced his heartbeat back down to normal. The man who was responsible for this travesty was now standing at Director Yang's elbow. It took all of his will to not strangle the “honorable brother government official” where he stood.

“What do you know about her?”

Director Yang forced his tone to be polite. “Honorable Committee Chairman, I know nothing of this Madam Wren save for what she put on her auction form.”

“Humph.” The man took out a pipe and lit it in clear violation of auction and Committee rules. “Hasn't said a word. Not natural. Go find out what she's really after.”

 _FuuRyu and RaiRyu,_ Director Yang already knew. But instead he bowed to his superior and headed into the crowd.

Or rather, into the conspicuous void in the crowd where Madam Wren haunted.

“Madam Wren?” Director Yang offered a polite informal bow when the pools of black glass tilted in his direction. “I am Director Yang. It is --”

Madam Wren held up a halting hand. Her head tipped back to the auctioneer who was in the middle of calling for final bids on a stack of blueprints for a rocket five years out of date. That the actual rocket had made it to Jupiter as part of Jupolois I was a mere splash of trivia.

From her voluminous sleeves she pulled a fan just as white as the cheongsam she wore. Snapping it open she held the fan up so as to catch the auctioneer's attention.

“Y-Yes?” the auctioneer paused. “You... You wish to raise the bid to two hundred thousand yuan?”

A ghostly nod.

“D-Do I hear two hundred fifty thousand yuan?” the auctioneer asked.

The message was clear to Director Yang: _I am not here to talk._

Madam Wren lost the bid for the rocket blueprints. If this bothered her, she gave no outward sign. And Director Yang, having heard her message clearly, returned to his superior to report he had learned only what they both suspected: Madam Wren was here with a mission. Nothing more.

Nothing less.

The auction seemed to drag by. Various pieces were picked up by the buyers. Overall, they were nothing more than knickknacks. Odd bits of otherwise useless tech deemed simple enough to be sold without threatening China's national security. Which boggled the mind on how FuuRyu and RaiRyu had made it to the chopping block.

Director Yang gave a surreptitious glance to a gentlemen in a black suit cut in the Western style, whose waterfall of raven hair was controlled in a simple black thong. The man had bid on few items thus far, nor had he drifted far from the chairman's side.

BioNet's inside man.

There were other BioNet operatives present. How could there not be? Their origination had received a boon in the past six months due to the weakening of the UN Defense Council, but they were far from their original strength. They had to move slowly at the pace the chairman forced them to. Otherwise, all the legitimate forces of China and abroad would pounce on this mockery of an honest business transaction in a heartbeat. And Three G would have been there leading the charge.

But just because they were weakened did not mean BioNet lacked claws. They had doubtless stuffed this place full of measures to insure the results went the way they intended.

“Gentles sirs and ladies. We now move to the conclusion of this auction. Our final pieces require no introduction. Still, they must be given one. The final items for bid tonight: The twin Dragon-Class AI Brave Heroes, FuuRyu and RaiRyu.”

“About bloody damn time we got to the crown jewels,” one of the bidders grumbled.

“The opening bid is eight billion yuan.”

“Eight trillion.”

A hush fell over the crowd. Almost as one, the crowd's eyes turned towards the man in the Western style suit. Even Madam Wren's attention was shifted.

“Eight... trillion,” the auctioneer repeated. To the crowd he asked, “D-Do I hear... nine trillion?”

Madam Wren lifted her fan.

“Twelve trillion,” the man in the western style suit snapped.

Madam Wren walked over to one of the two cases she had brought with her. She lifted the lid of one.

“Bloody hell,” the gentleman hissed.

Precious metals glittered under the warehouse's lights. From where Director Yang stood, he could make out silver, copper, and the faint dull sheen that meant tungsten.

In the deafening silence, Madam Wren opened the second case, revealing it just as full as the first.

“All.... All this... plus...?” the auctioneer sputtered.

“Plus fourteen trillion?” the chairman demanded.

Madam Wren nodded.

“Sold!” the chairman ordered, slapping his stamp on the bill of sale. Once Madam Wren added her own stamp he ordered, “Soldiers! Move that trash to the truck!”

The officials snapped to attention and began to shift FuuRyu and RaiRyu's too still bodies into place on a waiting truck. Though “truck” was too gentle a description: The cab was meant to tow industrial equipment around and thus was sized to match.

The man in the Western style suit grabbed the chairman by his shoulder; yanked him roughly around. “We had a deal,” he hissed.

The officials completed securing FuuRyu and RaiRyu and were now covering them with a tarp.

“You were out bid by the competition. Think, man!” the director snapped at hiss. “Who else but Black Ghost could pull together funds like that? You BioNet bastards aren't the top of the weapons market any more!”

The tarp was secure. Madam Wren picked up her receipt. The driver yelled, “Okay!”

Which was when the two trunks exploded.

The world spun into immediate chaos. The bidders scrambled for cover. Several soldiers rushed in panicked directions. Director Yang did not ease the chaos when he ordered the chairman be removed from the auction house as the chairman himself was yelling conflicting orders. In a brief half second of calm Director Yang looked towards the trunks.

 _No wonder the sleeves are so long. They're wings,_ Director Yang wondered.

Madam Wren shot to the ground level and landed without a sound. The sleeves of her outfit lost their stiffness and settled back into cloth. The guards on the ground level could deal with her – or not. Director Yang had not been able to do much for FuuRyu and RaiRyu, but he had at least secured guards on their transport who were loyal to China and _not_ to their pocketbooks. The guard and the transport driver made a token attempt to stop her.

They were foiled. And Madam Wren claimed the truck as hers.

“Move!” the man in the Western style suit ordered.

Shadows that were not shadows detached themselves from the walls – too late. The transport jerked forward. A little thing like the warehouse doors were... minor nuisances.

 

* * *

 

 

The transport vehicle breaking down the doors was not part of any plan Volfogg was aware of.

“ _That's our cue! HyoRyu, EnRyu, mobilize!_ ” Major Hyuuma ordered.

“ _Roger!_ ”

The warehouse Three G had rented sustained minor damage in the brothers' haste to arrive in time. Making an absent note to insure a Carpenter unit was deployed in the area later (a pretext for why could be developed at a later time), Volfogg kept his full attention and all but a few of _Takehaya II_ 's sensors on the target. Those sensors not on the target were gathering intelligence to insure BioNet did not take the opportunity to launch a direct attack.

Volfogg narrowed his focus. Yes... That was not an escort formation. “Mobile Unit. Be advised BioNet bio-augmented weapons are in pursuit of the transport.”

“ _Does that mean BioNet didn't get their hands on our little brothers?_ ” HyoRyu inquired.

“ _Who cares!_ ” EnRyu demanded. “ _Our only concern should be getting FuuRyu and RaiRyu rescued!_ ”

“ _We also have to make sure none of the civilians get hurt!_ ” HouRyu and AnRyu chimed in.

“ _J-Ark ES Generator: Stand-by,_ ” TOMORO-0117 confirmed. The signal was peppered with static as the J-Ark transmitted from within ES Space. So far, Professor Takanohashi's experimental communication system was working to specifications.

“ _Genesic GaiGar! Genesic Machines! Launching! Primary target: BioNet units!_ ” Captain Guy stated for the record.

For the moment it was a race. Whomever was driving the transport was being... straightforward. As soon as it had cleared the gates – Volfogg added an item to his post-mission to-do list of investigating who had ordered the gates open well before the conclusion of the auction – the transport had veered as hard left as it could. The streets were wider since cargo often traveled this route; however –

“No!”

“ _Volfogg?_ ” Major Hyuuma inquired.

“ _The transport is heading for the sea!_ ” Operator Entouji Kousuke reported, voice close to a shout. “ _And there's no boat!!_ ”

“ _A suicide run?!_ ” Major Hyuuma demanded.

“ _Wait!_ ” Reanis's voice was broken across the transmission. “ _J, is that...?_ ”

“ _J-Ark Beta sighted in ES Space,_ ” TOMORO-0117 confirmed. “ _Approximate location --_ ”

Volfogg smirked. “All units, maintain current activities. It is imperative for absolute victory that the enemy remain unaware of the J-Ark Beta's location.”

“ _Volfogg. Are you saying Jamie-chan...?_ ” Commander Taiga asked. Then paused. “ _No. Never mind. Everyone! As Jamie-chan seems to have set the stage so beautifully, it would be rude for us not to play our parts! Operation – continue!_ ”

“ _Roger!_ ”

Recording every moment, Volfogg settled in to watch the drama unfold.

 

* * *

 

Timing. Timing is – everything.

The appearance of HyoRyu and EnRyu had been accounted for. Even their attempt to step in front of the transport vehicle had been calculated for. However, as they were built for rescue first and foremost, they allowed the transport vehicle to pass. The BioNet monsters were their priory.

Missiles raining from the sky had been startling, yes. Not a one had been targeted at the transport. Though one did get a bit too close for comfort... Then again, it had taken out a BioNet monster that had been on track to splatter on the windshield.

Pressing the accelerator to the floor the transport dove off the edge of the dock.

And exploded.

Or so it looked to anyone not in the transport's cab – or in ES Space.

Jerked by the force of the ES Missile's explosions hard enough her mask went flying, she slumped in the driver's seat. Her heart was racing and every breath of air was like daggers in her lungs. She sat there for a length of time just trying to breathe. Just trying to _be_. The hardest part was over.

“TINA. The decoy?”

“Deployed accurately.” TINA's voice in her ear bud was loud in the ethereal quiet that was ES Space.

Jamie picked up Madam Wren's mask from where it had clattered into the passenger's seat and set it so it was upright on the steering wheel. Unbuckling herself, and wincing at the bruise across her chest, Jamie opened the transport's door. The door creaked off its hinges and floated into the technicolor void.

Oh well. It wasn't as though she was planning to do anything more with this truck then dump it at a dump in Timbuktu. Or maybe Mexico? She still hadn't decided the best place to offload the stolen truck. Maybe for the sake of dramatics she should plop it down in front of the Central Government office with Madam Wren's mask in the front seat. Kind of like how Zorro would leave a 'Z' slashed into his target as a calling card. No, that'd just be begging for retaliation. Best to stick with “anywhere but China” as a drop off point.

The J-Ark Beta drifted up alongside the floating transport truck. From this distance, Jamie could see the transport and cargo was too long to just slip into the open hold lengthwise. Given that TINA was maneuvering lengthwise anyway, Jamie guessed it was too big to fit into the hold the same way a car would fit into a garage.

“Hard way?” Jamie asked.

“Yes. It is the safest option for,” TINA paused, “the clients.”

Sighing, Jamie got to work. At this point if the decoy worked or not did not matter. Unless BioNet had figured out how to enter ES Space – which, if they had, knowing sooner rather than later would be a _good_ if deeply terrifying thing – Jamie was safe. ...for a given definition of “safe” considering ES Space was an alternate dimension that treated physics the same way pirates treated laws: More guidelines, really.

The tarp was easy to remove once she found how it was bound: The network of knots used to secure it all led back to a single knot cluster located on the upper passenger side. Moving to that end put the J-Ark Beta at Jamie's back. Yanking on one loop of the knot caused the whole thing to fall away. A yank from her, and the tarp floated behind her into the J-Ark Beta's hold.

“Now for the hard part,” Jamie muttered to herself. Tracing the chains binding FuuRyu and RaiRyu, Jamie looked at how the two Dragons were secured. “These linkages aren't going to be easy to cut. Plus I need to find the right ones to cut so I can shove them into your hold...”

A shadow fell over her in time with a familiar voice stating, “Allow me.”

Startled into gasping, Jamie felt her neck pop as she looked up. Smiling down on her like some kind of giant metal red peacock winged angel, the J-Der smirked.

Jamie wasn't sure if she should whimper, bolt for cover (where, exactly?), or delay the inevitable by fainting. All three seemed like solid options.

J-Der scooped Jamie up like Jamie might scoop up Mrs. Norris's height loving cat. With a gentle shove, he put her safely down in the J-Ark Beta's hold. Then without waiting for so much as a _I can explain_ J-Der proceeded to use his Plasma Sword as a plasma cutter on the chains binding FuuRyu and RaiRyu. In a third of the time it would have taken Jamie to get the two free, J-Der had them both laying flat in the hold. Lastly, J-Der brought his hand up to his chest before lowering his hand into –

Even though realistically Jamie should have expected nothing less, Jamie was surprised by Renais Cardiff Shishioh's flying kick. Though what was more surprising, that Jamie ducked or Renais stopped after one attempted kick, Jamie wasn't sure.

“Honestly,” Renais huffed. Without looking at Jamie, Renais waved at J-Der. “I have it from here, J.”

“Ah,” J-Der acknowledged. Turning to look at it, he asked, “The transport?”

“Atomize it,” Renais ordered. “Who knows what BioNet might have tucked in there.”

Oh. Jamie hadn't thought about BioNet booby trapping the truck.

...why was J-Der reaching inside the transport's cab? He couldn't be –

What he could or couldn't be doing was moot. TINA shut the hold doors. The last sight Jamie had was of J-Der flying off, and two missile shaped objects flying under him. The sound of falling rain sprinkling against a tin roof lasted for half a second.

“The transport has been disintegrated,” TINA reported.

“TINA, right?” Renais demanded, looking at the ceiling. And still acting as if Jamie wasn't even there. ...which Jamie was grateful for, in a way. Reanis was terrifying when she was angry.

“That is my preferred alias,” TINA confirmed.

“Right,” Renais smirked. “You behave, TINA-chan, and listen to TOM-kun, alright?”

There was a pause. “Jamie?” TINA asked over the ear bud.

“Better do as she says,” Jamie managed not to whimper.

Over the ship speakers, TINA stated, “Very well. Exiting ES Space in eight minutes. Target destination: Three G Orbit Base.”

Right from the frying pan into the fire... Though maybe that was the other way around since Three G wasn't likely to shoot her. Or shoot _at_ her. Much. Any way she sliced it, Jamie was doomed. So doomed...

“Your outfit.”

Jamie jumped at Renais's words. Not able to trust herself to talk without squeaking, Jamie tugged on the cheongsam's hem.

“Out of it. Now. No.” Renais pointing at her had Jamie freezing still. “Do not leave.”

Jamie tried to point behind her; got as far as sputtering, “Bu-buttons,” before squeaking into silence. Renais walked over. Jamie didn't dare move. The older G-Stone cyborg gathered up Jamie's hair in a single firm yet gentle motion. It would have been easy for Renais to yank Jamie's hair in not so subtle censure. Instead Renais tossed the gathered hair so that it fell over Jamie's shoulder.

Jamie felt the fabric loosen as Reanis's swift fingers released the buttons holding the Madam Wren costume tight. Now that it was loose, Jamie could pull the fabric up over her head.

Renais rapped her knuckles on the back of the traditional green Soldato style chest armor. “Good. You weren't suicidal after all,” Renais quipped.

 _J is going to be so angry when he finds out I disgraced his uniform_ , was Jamie's first thought. Her second was, _Suicidal?_

“Variant on Soldato armor,” Renais cataloged. She tugged on the scarf – the scarf that had been so necessary for the plan, and yet so annoying to have gotten just right through the costume's arms. “Flight capable. Shock resistant. Ditching the shoulder pads is temporary.” _If its not your ass is mine,_ her tone stated. “Gauntlets are wrong for Radiant Ripper.”

Jamie triggered the Regenerating Armor fan to slip loose of its catch on her left gauntlet.

Renais intercepted it before Jamie could snap it open. “Defensive option only.”

“Said the Huns to Mulan,” Jamie quipped without thinking. Blushing, she half wished TINA could crack open the floor and dump her into space because meep!

“Never saw that movie.” Renais bonked her on the head with the fan. “Wear a helmet next time.”

“Next time?” Jamie squeaked.

Renais grinned... which was not a good thing, Jamie decided. Not a good thing at all.

 

* * *

 

“J-Ark Beta docking maneuvers complete.” Kaidou reported.

“HyoRyu, EnRyu, entering J-Ark Beta's hold. Transporting FuuRyu and RaiRyu to maintenance now!” Ushiyama confirmed.

“Genesic GaiGar and Genesic Machines have completed operations. Three BioNet operatives in custody. Total number of BioNet bio-units destroyed: Approximately forty!” Mikoto reported.

Hyuuma whistled. “Forty, huh? BioNet sure did want our heroes.”

“Ah,” Taiga concurred. “Mikoto, how long until Guy returns to base?”

“Two minutes. The _Takehaya II_ picked him up.” Mikoto turned away from her station to look up at Taiga. “Guy left Galeon and the Genesic Machines to assist in guarding the prisoners with KouRyu and AnRyu. They promised to behave themselves and obey KouRyu and AnRyu's instructions.”

“In exchange for?” Taiga asked warily.

“A trip to visit Mamoru, of course,” Mikoto giggled.

Taiga could not help but smile. “Of course.” After all, the six mecha had been built by Mamoru's birth parents. Cain and his wife's emotions had sunk deep into their G-Stones, and consequently into their operating systems. Mamoru's well being was their first concern.

“And how long until Jamie gets here?” Swan asked.

“Yeah!” Hyuuma was on his feet, demanding, “I wanna know how the hell a civilian pulled it off!!”

“Renais-san is escorting Jamie-chan from the J-Ark Beta now,” Kaidou reported. “They should arrive in five minutes or so.”

“Or so?” Hyuuma demanded.

“Well,” Kaidou did not quite blush, “there is a slight... uniform difficulty?”

“Uniform...” Taiga began to repeat. Stopped. Considered what he knew about Jamie-chan's background, what he knew from having met Jamie-chan's grandfather and mother, and what he _knew_ it took to create viable armor – which would be necessary for an operation such as this. There had not been sufficient time to design armor from scratch, which meant –

And he had to slap his hand against his face. Just this once. “She's apologizing to J for having gone out in Soldato armor,” Taiga realized.

Kaidou's smile was affirmative enough.

“Wait. Seriously?!” Hyuuma blanched.

“Uniforms mean something, Hyuuma-kun. It may have been an emergency measure, but Jamie is well aware her actions are not conductive with Soldato standards. I wouldn't doubt she's been robbed of sleep since realizing she would need to wear Soldato armor. Having nine hundred ninety six infuriated ghosts haunting over you weighs heavy on one's conscious,” Taiga mused.

Hyuuma opened his mouth. Shut it. Sat back down and banged his head against the desk. A groan sounding suspiciously like, “ _Teenagers_ ,” drifted up from him.

“Thespian teenager,” Kaidou corrected.

Professor Takanohashi impishly mused, “I would estimate a ninety – no, a one hundred percent chance of double the drama.”

Hyuuma groaned, again.

“But Jamie-chan can't seriously think J will be angry at her just for wearing Soldato armor,” Mikoto stated. “Jamie's cyborg specs are Soldato derived. There isn't any other armor type designed or prototyped for her _to_ use!”

“If anything, he'll be annoyed Jamie-chan didn't include him and Renais!” Swan concurred.

“You're expecting a _teenager_ to be _logical_ ,” Hyuuma groaned without moving. “Granted, she's able to come up with plans like this,” he gestured to the screens showing FuuRyu and RaiRyuu now in maintenance. “Still doesn't have the common sense of a goddamn gadfly.”

“Now, now, Hyuuma-kun. That's not entirely Jamie-chan's fault,” Kaidou noted. “Wisdom is something gained from interacting with society. And Jamie-chan hasn't had much of a chance to interact with society for some time now.”

First Huntington's disease, then being turned into a cyborg – no. Jamie hadn't had much of a chance to interact with her peers in a normal capacity, much less society at large.

Hyuuma slammed his fist into his console; wires sparked underneath. Sitting up, he declared, “If she's going to pull ops like these then, damn it, I am going to take that girl to Hyuuma High School!”

“Do be sure to talk to her grandfather first before doing anything rash, Major Hyuuma.” Kaidou recommended. “If you get his permission, Jamie-chan will be far more likely to attend.”

Hyuuma nodded, confirming he was taking Kaidou's suggestion seriously.

“Hyuuma High School?”

“Guy!” Mikoto jumped from her station. With a happy skip, she hopped over to the main entrance and hugged her husband. “We were just talking about Jamie-chan.”

“Ah. I saw J and Renais talking with her a minute ago.” Looping his arm around Mikoto's waist, Guy walked with Mikoto back to her station. “The modified Soldato armor was a good idea. Did any of you see the outfit she was wearing over the armor?” Guy laughed warmly. “Looks like it was tailored for a fairy tale ghost!”

“I am sure Director Yang can get us photos from the auction's security cameras,” Taiga chuckled. “Well, shall we meet them in the Big Order Room? Swan-san?”

“Okay! Lift – Down!”

Lowering into the Big Order Room the first thing to catch Taiga's eye was not Volfogg – his presence was expected. It was HyoRyu and EnRyu's presence that was confusing.

“HyoRyu, EnRyu, I would have thought you'd be standing vigil over FuuRyu and RaiRyu?” Taiga asked, curious.

“The maintenance techs are going through FuuRyu and RaiRyu's AI systems to insure BioNet did not plant a virus in them,” HyoRyu explained.

“Since they won't be up for a while, we figured we'd thank Jamie-chan in their place,” EnRyu laughed. “Oi!” Both Dragons got to their feet. “Speaking of! All hail the concurring hero!”

From her expression, Taiga realized the only reason Jamie had not bolted right back out the Big Order Room's main personnel entrance was because Renais and J were right behind her.

 

* * *

 

“ _If you are going to persist in the fallacy that Soldato armor is a symbol, then you will accept the consequences of your actions as a Soldato. In full armor.”_

J's words still ringing in her ears, Jamie had to remind herself to breathe. Passing out was an excellent idea. Except if she did pass out, J would haul her over his shoulder and throw her into the J-Ark's automated maintenance system before TINA could so much as protest. And _then_ he'd make her do this all over again. And again. And _again_. Until she finally stood – _on stage in front of everyone oh god I'm going to be sick_ – in front of Three G's command staff and mecha – _in Soldato armor this wasn't the plan!_ – and took her lumps.

At least J hadn't gone as far as insisting Jamie march right back to the J-Ark Beta to get the shoulder armor and helmet. Bad enough to be –

“Speaking of! All hail the conquering hero!”

The J-Jewel flared into The Valkyrie's Melody with a guitar rift accompaniment. The sudden sound kept Jamie from passing out right there and then.

_I'm not a hero I'm not a hero I'm not a Soldato I'm just I – I – ai-yi-yi this place is huge._

And J and Renais had the main entrance covered, there probably wasn't an exit that didn't involve a dip in naked space down the ominously long corridor behind the Three G mecha, and the commander of Three G was smiling like a cat having caught a big plump mouse. Jamie was trying not to think about how she was that mouse, but it didn't help. Not thinking about it just made the mental image all the clearer. Fuzzy green feathers sticking out between an orange tabby's teeth danced through her head.

“Jamie-chan,” Commander Taiga began to say.

Major Hyuuma shot to his feet, down the main walkway, vaulted over Mikoto's console, and Jamie couldn't help what happened next – she threw the Madam Wren costume at the charging bull of a muscle man and jumped backwards out of his way.

“Oi!” Hyuuma shouted, yanking the costume off of his head by its sleeve; or trying to. The costume caught on his hair. “Get back _down here_ you – you – _Arg!!_ ”

“Please disregard Major Hyuuma's outburst,” a cool analytically voice requested from the general direction of behind and above Jamie. “The major has a unique way of showing his concern for others.”

Which was about when Jamie realized her panicked jump had landed her on the foot of a mecha smaller than a Dragon-Class. Dark purple and grey, smaller size, something that looked suspiciously like a headband with a ninja star on it, big aft shoulder pads with ninja stars on them... Three G's resident ninja. ...ho-boy. She was standing on the foot of Three G's _resident ninja_. Doomed. So very doomed.

“What the hell is with this outfit?!” Major Hyuuma demanded.

Thankfully Guy rescued the costume before Major Hyuuma's rough handling could damage it. With Mikoto's help, Guy held up the costume.

“Like a ghost,” Guy chuckled.

“Ah! The sleeves are so big so you can fit the flight scarf in active mode without anybody noticing it!” Mikoto giggled, holding out one lengthy sleeve.

J walked over to Mikoto's station – when had he moved from the door? – and put the Madam Wren mask down on top of her terminal.

“Ooh! What a pretty mask!” Operator Swan giggled.

“A wren?” Guy wondered as he picked up the item. Then he stopped. Blinked at the mask, then at the outfit, then back at Jamie. And then he started laughing. “Madam Wren I presume?”

“Madam... Len?” Mrs. Kaidou repeated, sounding out the English words. Her English comprehension wasn't terrible – she could follow along without TOMORO-0117 running a translation through her station – but her spoken English was... sub par? Really, it wasn't like she got many chances to practice. Three G's command staff defaulted to Japanese for everything but UN paperwork.

“Madam Wren.” The ninja mecha's pronunciation was spot on. “The mysterious bidder added by Director Yang. Financial backer, unknown. Motives, unknown. Identity,” the mecha paused deliberately, “unknown.” The ninja's eyes were kind as he continued, “However, if one traces the finances thoroughly, there is a connection between the mysterious Madam Wren – and the Triple J Ninja Investigation Squad.”

The ninja did not let the deceleration sit long before proceeding, “And further, based on recent financial transactions, it is possible to deduce the Triple J Ninja Investigation Squad was contracted by the captain of the Three G Mobile Unit, Shishioh Guy. Though I have not been able to confirm the exact amount of capital involved, twelve thousand USD has been confirmed transferred from the personal bank account of Shishioh Guy to the business holdings account of the Triple J Ninja Investigation Squad.”

“Fourteen hundred thousand, six hundred, twelve dollars, and nineteen cents.” Jamie did her best to make sure her voice did not shake; that the number was clear. She wasn't a hero. But Guy... Guy _was_. His risk should be properly acknowledged by his peers. Managing to keep her head up, Jamie stated, “I have a reimbursement check.”

“Keep it,” Guy ordered. “Call it hazard pay.”

“My accountant would kill me,” Jamie countered. And never mind –

“You do not have an accountant.”

...of course the ninja would know that.

“Further,” the ninja continued, “the Triple J Ninja Investigation Squad purchased sixteen ounces each of silver, copper, and tungsten steel. While the copper would have been cheapest, the tungsten steel and silver would have come to an estimated five thousand USD.”

Major Hyuuma slapped his hand over his head. “Of _course_ she was just going to give _all_ the money back after sticking herself in debt.”

“What was the metal for, Jamie-san?” the blue Dragon mecha inquired. HyoRyu was his name, right? The red Dragon mecha likewise turned matching hopeful, inquisitive optics on her.

“A distraction from the fact no one in their right minds has fourteen trillion of _any_ currency in their bank accounts,” Jamie blurted. Which brought her to the part of the script where she turned to Commander Taiga and stated, “You're aware I cannot hand over FuuRyu and RaiRyu.”

Commander Taiga nodded. “Were we to accept receipt of them, the government of China would petition we return them at once as they are, technically, stolen goods.”

“They are _not_ stolen.” Jamie felt her stomach turn over. “That the government representative accepted one pound of precious and semi precious metals, and fourteen _hundred_ USD as payment for them, is not my problem. As of the conclusion of the auction FuuRyu and RaiRyu are my,” she was going to be sick, “personal property.”

Not a sound. There was not a sound in that big, cavernous room.

Get the words out. Just a little more.

“If Three G wishes to engage the Triple J Ninja Investigation Squad on a retainership, I will review your paperwork. Keep in mind standard business hours are nine to five Monday through Friday, ten AM to two PM on Saturday, and closed Sunday. Additional expenses for hours outside of standard operating times are expected. Though I am sure a discount can be arranged if Three G agrees to handle parts and labor of two Dragon-Class mecha's upkeep.”

Commander Taiga nodded again. “I will have our legal department draft a contract for your review. It should take them two or three hours.”

“Good.” _Now as soon as I get out of here, I can barf in peace._

The fact she had to treat heroes as personal property made Jamie physically ill. If she'd been a hero... If she'd been a hero, she would have figured out a way to protect FuuRyu and RaiRyu that didn't make them slaves.

“ _An evil act committed with good intentions is still an evil act!”_ Grandfather's voice echoed in her heart.

And heroes – true heroes – never committed evil willingly.

_I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry._

The platform she was standing on – or rather, the platform that the foot she was standing on was itself standing on – jerked a little. And then started... sliding backwards down the big dark tunnel? Wherever it was heading, it was away from the crowd. It was _off stage_.

“Commander. Please forgive me, but I have just recalled our earlier encounter with Lord Abel. Doubtless as soon as the 000 J-Ark becomes aware of the J-Ark Beta's location, he will arrive demanding answers. It is best to prepare for his arrival now,” the ninja mecha stated.

“Ah. You're correct, Volfogg. Please take the remainder of Jamie-chan's deposition. I will handle the rest of things here,” Commander Taiga confirmed.

“Sir.” The ninja gave a firm nod of acknowledgment.

There was silence in the echoing corridor. After the last of the light from that giant room had faded, the ninja mecha stated, “My apologies, Ms. Jamie. I should have acted sooner to remove you from the stage. Your records indicate you have a history of projectile vomiting when faced with lengthy performances. Doubtless, today's activities are the longest you have been on stage. Longer, even, then your third grade play.”

...great. He knew about the third grade play.

“I have seen the video of the entirety of the incident,” the ninja stated kindly. “I assure you my armor is acid proof.”

Unable to hold it in any longer, Jamie had the unpleasant experience of reliving lunch, breakfast, and – oh yes – last night's dinner.

“Please do not concern yourself with cleanup,” the ninja requested. He went so far as to bend down, ignoring the horrific smell of cyborg vomit, and ran a soothing digit along her spine.

Jamie might have said something. Trying to talk threatened to call up the dredges of yesterday's lunch.

It wasn't until after she stopped crying that Jamie realized the platform had stopped moving.

 

* * *

 

HyoRyu and EnRyu watched as Volfogg withdrew. Soldato Derived Cyborg Jessica Jamie Jenkins's vital signs were fluctuating dangerously. Too much energy was being directed to too few systems. At the current rate her life support systems would be at risk. However, for all that, her words had been crisp. Precise.

But _why_?

Major Hyuuma emitted a low, quiet whistle. “Post combat jitters.”

“No,” Commander Taiga softly countered. He rested his chin on his folded hands. “I would have to say that was a case of... stage fright.” His smile was lukewarm. “No doubt Jamie-chan had a script she had rehearsed wherein she would reveal herself to be Madam Wren's _client_. With perhaps a flourish for how foolish it would be to think her a hero when she has to take possession of FuuRyu and RaiRyu as though they were property. The role of a villain – yes. I think she had planned to cast herself that way. And with Madam Wren the unsung hero who could drift silent into obscurity, no one would be the wiser to her bravery.”

“But Jamie-san placed her life at risk for FuuRyu and RaiRyu!” HyoRyu countered.

“We would not have known that, had the J-Ark not noticed the J-Ark Beta ahead of time.” Operator Kaidou sighed.

“ _Che!_ ” Major Hyuuma punched Mikoto's terminal as it was closest. “Stupid teenagers! Thinking the whole goddamn world rests on their shoulders alone. She could have _told us_!”

“Could she have?”

Attention snapped to Soldato-J.

“Consider. If Jamie had informed us of her intentions, our oaths as Three G members would have required we notify the Chinese government. Technicalities aside, Jamie did commit theft if not of FuuRyu and RaiRyu, then of the transport vehicle. Moreover, by not telling us, Jamie insured we would be able to act if her plan failed. Rescuing two heroes at the cost of six is counterproductive.”

Major Hyuuma barked, “The hell with it being productive! We're supposed to be a team, damn it!”

Soldato-J folded his arms over his chest. “Precisely so.”

“...eh?” Major Hyuuma blinked.

“Three G. J-Ark. Each unit has flaws. Each flaw is covered by its counterpart. However. Jamie is a civilian, not a Soldato. Not a member of Three G. She has no team.”

“Ah! That's right! Crazy name aside, that detective agency of hers is a one-person operation!” Operator Ushiyama yelped.

“That detective agency isn't even really a detective agency except on paper,” Kousuke Entouji noted.

EnRyu vented the excess heat from his systems. “And she seriously expected to play _the villain?!_ ”

“What else would you call someone who owns slaves?” Operator Kaidou inquired softly.

Commander Taiga nodded. “Evil done for a good reason is still evil.” His smile was not kind. “Just ask Jamie-chan's grandfather.”

“But Chief! EnRyu and I! FuuRyu and RaiRyu! KouRyu and AnRyu! Even Volfogg and Mic Sounders! According to the laws, as we are machines, we are not people! Therefore we cannot be slaves!” HyoRyu countered.

“FuuRyu and RaiRyu wouldn't care who does their tuneups so long as they can keep saving people!” EnRyu stated.

“I know that. We all know that, HyoRyu. EnRyu. But Jamie-chan does not care.”

HyoRyu and EnRyu flinched.

“No,” Commander Taiga continued, “Jamie-chan _does not care_ that you are machines! You are _heroes_. And the best she could do to rescue two of our number was take possession of them.”

“But--” EnRyu began to counter.

“Scrap-booking project number seven.”

Renais startled. “J. You mean she was serious about having a scrapbook for just the Mobile Unit?”

“Also one for the J-Ark. And Chasseur. Projects eight and nine, respectively.”

Renais blinked, flabbergasted.

“I'll make a note for PR to start advanced projects so Three G ceases to seem like Olympian gods,” Commander Taiga stated. “However, that does not --”

“Chief! 000 J-Ark requesting permission to dock!” Ushiyama shouted.

Commander Taiga sighed. “That does not deal with our present issue. Ushiyama, go ahead and grant them permission. Guy, J, if you both would come with me? Better not to keep Lord Abel waiting any longer.”

“Indeed.” Soldato-J smirked, moving to follow Commander Taiga. “Lord Abel might get ideas if we delay further.”

“Oi! Now that's a terrifying thought,” Captain Guy joked likewise moving to accompany Commander Taiga.

“But... But what about Jamie-san?” HyoRyu inquired. “We cannot allow her to labor under the impression her courage is unrecognized!”

“My, my, but it is a paradox,” Professor Takanohashi hummed. “By not acknowledging Jamie-chan's courage, she is allowed to continue to perceive herself as a villain despite the fact we,” he gestured with one lazy hand to indicate Three G as a whole, “are well aware she is not. However, by acknowledging Jamie-chan's courage, we force her upon a stage, if you will. We all just saw how well she reacts to being on a stage.”

“But...” HyoRyu and EnRyu tried to counter.

“Oi. HyoRyu. EnRyu.” Both Dragon-Class mecha turned to look at Major Hyuuma. “You leave Jamie-chan to me. And Volfogg.”

The two mecha exchanged looks. “Volfogg?” they echoed.

Major Hyuuma grinned.

 

* * *

 

_Freeze program – canceled._

The unmistakable bulk of Goldymarg shoved him back onto the table. “Easy there, FuuRyu.” Goldymarg's voice echoed inside FuuRyu's audio receptors and across his internal radio. “You too, RaiRyu.”

“Goldy... marg...?” FuuRyu asked. Because FuuRyu and RaiRyu had thought it impossible. A rescue... Had they truly been rescued...?

“Heh. You know anybody else this awesome?”

Yes, definitely Goldymarg.

“Wh-what happened...?” RaiRyu sluggishly inquired. “Commander Yang?”

“He's fine. Couldn't do a damn thing to stop it without breaking his oaths, more's the pity,” Goldymarg grumbled. The grin in his voice was electric. “I'll tell you what happened after you two shake off the freeze program the rest of the way. You want clear CPUs to process this crazy.”

“Captain Guy did the hula for a distraction so ChoRyuJin could sneak us out the back?” RaiRyu asked.

Goldymarg paused. “The hell section of the Internet did you go diving in before they froze you?”

It was an excellent question. It was one FuuRyu did not want an answer to.

“Some of their luau music 's nice,” RaiRyu attempted to defend himself. “Got enough drumming to drown out even my a-tonal pitch.”

“Oi.” Goldymarg's knuckle scrapped against RaiRyu's shoulder. “Captain Guy got an audio recording of your performance. You weren't half bad. Even Mic thinks so!”

Proof Mic Sounders' logic systems were not stable. Instead of saying as much, FuuRyu demanded, “Where are we? Orbit Base?”

“Ah.” Goldymarg clamped his hands firmly down on FuuRyu and RaiRyu's shoulders. “You two are safe. You hear me? BioNet can't get ya up here. And if the Chinese government comes knocking, I'll toss you out the airlock right into the J-Ark Beta's hold. Since the J-Ark Beta is ruled private property by the UN, government officials can't just go charging in. Even Chasseur would need a warrant!”

“That only holds in theory,” FuuRyu attempted to argue.

“ES Space,” Goldymarg pointed out.

True. The only persons who could access ES Space were those who had access to a J-Ark. If the J-Ark Beta entered ES Space, and the J-Ark refused to pursue, they could make a clean getaway so to speak.

“What about Jamie sifu?” RaiRyu demanded. At Goldymarg's optic reset, RaiRyu clarified, “If we withdrew on the J-Ark Beta, what would happen to Jamie?”

Goldymarg's optics darkened in a smirk. “Heh. After what she just pulled? Even the UN fogies are going to be thinking twice before crossing Jamie-chan.”

FuuRyu and RaiRyu exchanged looks.

“Come on. I'll show you the highlights reel while Piggy gets ya a cup ah fuel.”

The 'highlights reel' such as it was consisted of footage captured by the _Takehaya II_. As the two processed the fuel Piggy provided, Goldymarg filled in the details not obvious by footage. The warehouse where the auction had taken place, the warehouse HyoRyu and EnRyu had hidden, and so forth. Goldymarg started laughing as he got to the part where the transport vehicle broke through the warehouse's doors. HyoRyu and EnRyu began their work of taking care of the BioNet bio-augmented weapons; KouRyu and AnRyu likewise began to pick off targets from long range. Even GaiGar made an appearance.

“I love this part,” Goldymarg chortled.

As the transport dove over the edge of the docks, FuuRyu and RaiRyu could not see why. They jumped as the transport exploded. The camera zoomed in to show bits of mecha parts including the front grill of a cement mixer bobbing in the water before sinking below the waves. Then the angle switched to show EnRyu collapsing to his knees in a defeated scream.

“EnRyu was such a ham!” Goldymarg guffawed. Noticing their stunned expressions, Goldymarg pointed back at the screen. “TOM-kun shot this part.”

The view shifted to a shot of ES Space. The camera zoomed in to show the transport vehicle and its cargo were dented, but unharmed. The transport vehicle's door fell off as the driver inside opened it. Then, as the driver exited –

“Jamie sifu?!” FuuRyu and RaiRyu gaped. Their AIs registered horror, shock, moderate happiness, and no little bit of embarrassment. Their vocal instructor had played a part in saving them.

“J-Der helped offload you two dead weights, and the rest is history,” Goldymarg concluded.

FuuRyu and RaiRyu sat in silence processing the footage.

“So then... Three G contacted Jamie to assist with the operation?” FuuRyu asked.

RaiRyu added, “Knowing full well she had no combat experience or training?”

“Heck no,” Goldymarg snorted. “Jamie and TINA cooked up this plan on their own. TOMORO-2198 prefers TINA for a nickname,” Goldymarg elaborated. As if ignorant of their shock, Goldymarg continued, “Jamie came up with the bare bones of the plan. TINA crunched all the numbers to give them the best odds. Also did the costume work _and_ set up the smoke bombs just right so they'd set everyone panicking without causing damage. 'course nobody expects anything less from our TOM-kun's little sister!”

“So... So we're technically stolen goods?” RaiRyu asked.

“Ha! Yeah, _right_. Jamie made sure to pick up your bill o' sale before sailing on out of the auction house. How'd she put it... If the official representative of the People's Republic decided to agree to sixteen ounces of precious and semi precious metals _and_ fourteen hundred USD for payment, that ain't _her_ problem, now is it?”

“I... suppose not,” FuuRyu managed.

“Relax, guys,” Goldymarg half ordered. “The Chinese government can't break the bill of sale without loosing further face. Once it was made public just who was sold at that auction – hell, that there'd been an auction at all! – China faced major geopolitical retaliation threats. Plus, there were riots. Polite riots, for the most part. Mostly in Hong Kong. The people were pretty ticked their government sold you two off like used scrap.

“At the moment, you're Jamie's private property, just like the J-Ark.”

“I presume Jamie is already in negotiation for our transfer to Three G?” FuuRyu inquired.

“That's where things get... tricky. Don't worry. You two will continue operations with Three G,” Goldymarg assured them. “But. You'll have to do it as employees of the Triple J Ninja Investigation Squad. Jamie's detective agency. Heh. It sure ain't much of a joke now!”

“...employees?” FuuRyu and RaiRyu echoed.

“Ah. Jamie's a big stickler on that point. See, she's got it stuck in her head we're _people_. I know, right?” Goldymarg chuckled at their gobsmacked expressions. “We're special built tools doing what we were designed to do. Sure, we may have fun doing it – but its _what we were built for_. What we do isn't a choice. Its what we _are_. Poor kid missed the memo on that. Keeps beating herself up for being a slave owner.”

“Slave...?” RaiRyu echoed. FuuRyu managed to get his vocal processor to spit out, “Please tell me HyoRyu and EnRyu have been speaking to her!”

“They tried. 's been like talking to a Pliers about something _other_ than spacial distortions or construction work. The words go in one ear, bypass processing, and get filed as null background.”

Neither FuuRyu nor RaiRyu were sure what the appropriate response to that should be.

“Is Jamie aboard Orbit Base?” FuuRyu asked.

“Ah,” Goldymarg confirmed. “Last known position was the commissary. Apparently, sunny side up soft boiled detectives drown their agony in ice cream sundaes. Been driving Abel _nuts_ , too. Abel keeps wanting to talk. Jamie keeps telling him to get lost.”

“Is that wise? Antagonizing Abel,” FuuRyu clarified.

“Abel screwed up her life as bad as that neurological disease had, just in a different way. I think what really bugs her is he didn't _ask_ first,” Goldymarg mused. “Oi! Before I forget! After you two get settled in at the detective agency, ask Jamie about the Soldato armor TINA cooked up for her! Then see if you can talk her into practicing hand to hand with it on! So far Hyuuma's got her on tape promising to adhere to a rigorous self defense training schedule, but first thing Jamie did when given the opportunity was dump the armor off at the J-Ark Beta!”

“Can she not store the armor in a pattern buffer in the same manner as Soldato-J?” FuuRyu inquired.

“Oi, FuuRyu, the Earth-made JJ-Rides don't generate sufficient extra power for that fancy buffer,” RaiRyu reminded him.

“Apparently, TINA modified her bracer so that Jamie could if she wanted to. I asked TINA directly,” Goldymarg clarified. “From what we can tell, Jamie's scared stiff of,” Goldymarg paused, “of impinging the honor of the Soldato Division by wearing their uniform. Yeah,” he concurred with their looks. “Volfogg has a picture of Soldato-J 000's, Abel's, and Arma's faces when Jamie laid that line on 'em. Its as funny as you think it is. Heck, even _our_ J was staring with a slacked jaw!”

FuuRyu vented air through his intakes. “It seems Jamie sifu's greatest strength of being too honest.”

“Is also her greatest weakness,” RaiRyu concurred.

Goldymarg gave them both what he meant to be a sympathetic pat to their shoulders. Any sympathy was lost under a tidal-wave of snickers.

 

* * *

 

 

TOMORO-2198 'TINA' happily did the AI equivalent of “puttering about the house”. Insuring the Dragon-Class mecha maintenance upgrade was properly integrated into the J-Ark Beta, keeping her captain's quarters cleaned, backup her captain's laptop (both the old and the TOMORO special), doing general computer maintenance – basic little things that would insure the J-Ark Beta operated at maximum efficiency.

While her captain was not happy, per say, the readings from her J-Jewel were closer to acceptable variances. Her captain was still in some mild distress over the acquisition of FuuRyu and RaiRyu – however, the unilateral approval of their previous commanding officer to “transfer” to the Triple J Ninja Investigation Squad had soothed most of her captain's distress. Presently, her captain's self defense training was progressing at an acceptable rate.

Which in turn lead to another event which had soothed her captain: Per the contract between the Triple J Ninja Investigation Squad and Three G, Jessica Jamie Jenkins was to be considered background support. Her contractual role would be similar to the Operator roles performed by Kaidou Sakura and Shishioh-Utsugi Mikoto. It would be a background roll without requiring her captain step “onto the stage” as TOMORO-0117 had phrased it. Her captain preferred to work unseen as a support wing.

It was not a Soldato trait. But then again, her captain was not a Soldato.

“TOMORO-2198.”

TINA returned the hail over standard frequencies. “TOMORO-0013.”

“Jessica Jamie Jenkins is refusing all contact with Lord Abel. Explain.”

“An explanation has been provided by my captain,” TINA responded promptly.

“The reasoning provided is flawed,” TOMORO-0013 countered just as promptly. “Stating permission should have been acquired does not compute. Is not Jessica Jamie Jenkins's life her own?”

“It is. Even so, by refusing to seek council with her support wings --”

“Support wings do not have input in such matters.”

“On the Red Planet and on the Sapphire Planet, they do not,” TINA acknowledged. She paused deliberately. “Earth is neither.”

“Illogical.”

“Were this the Red Planet or Sapphire Planet, yes. This is not. This is not the Red Planet. My captain is not a Soldato. To expect either this Blue Planet or my captain to act as though they were the Red Planet is itself illogical.”

Silence for a lengthy stretch of time, relatively speaking. By the chronometer half a minute past. Then TOMORO-0013 transmit, “It has come to Lord Abel's attention his previous actions had a confirmed positive impact on the Enemy BioNet. Lord Abel wishes to discuss actions he may take to reduce BioNet's global effectiveness.”

“Such discussions should occur with Three G.”

“Lord Abel wishes to insure Jessica Jamie Jenkins remains --”

“What Lord Abel wishes is known,” TINA interrupted. “Do not misconstrue my captain's actions. She is grateful for her life. However, Lord Abel's breach of protocol weighs heavy on my captain's conscious. She has been thrust into combat without support. Had she been assured of support wings having affirmed their backing _before_ Lord Abel took action, rather than after, the negative impact would have been negated sixty two percent.” TINA paused. “The stated figure is an approximate estimate.”

“You are aware of the situation,” TOMORO-0013 stated.

“Yes. However, if Lord Abel does not better moderate his actions, he will violate the compulsion of sauver la vie by causing continued harm.” TINA paused. Should she...? Yes, her captain would want her to do so. “Speculation: Were my captain aware of its full depth, she would discharge sauver la vie. In full.”

Silence. Silence for longer than five minutes.

“Speculation,” TINA dared. “Lord Abel does not wish to loose the opportunity to learn more about the Blue Planet, and moreover the son of Cain, by allowing sauver la vie to be discharged.”

“Maintain such speculation under Red category firewalls!” TOMORO-0013 commanded. A jolt of energy, an electronic equivalent of a slap –

Was intercepted by TOMORO-0117.

“0013. Discontinue your harassment of TINA,” TOMORO-0117 ordered. Before TINA could comment, TOMORO-0117 continued, “TINA is under the command of Jessica Jamie Jenkins. Who is not a member of the Soldato Division or under the command of Lord Abel. To use such disciplinary measures against TINA qualifies as harassment. Be advised KouRyu and AnRyu will not issue such a warning first should they become aware of your actions.”

“Their method of attack was primitive. It will not work again,” TOMORO-0013 swore.

“The Eleven Planetary Masters of Sol underestimated KouRyu and AnRyu. Do not make the same miscalculation.”

From what TINA knew of the battle in question, KouRyu and AnRyu had received significant assistance. Still, the threat was valid.

“This discussion shall be continued at a later date,” TOMORO-0013 stated, then disconnected. Or as her captain might say, TOMORO-0013 stormed off in a huff.

TOMORO-0117 ran a cursory scan of TINA's systems. Needlessly so, as TINA reported promptly, “I was not harmed.”

“I will be notifying FuuRyu and RaiRyu of this incident.”

“Must they be notified?”

“You are their teammate. You were in danger. Had they been in maintenance dock they would not have blocked TOMORO-0013. They would have attacked. Such is their nature. By notifying them this may be a recurring issue, they will be able to modulate their responses appropriately.”

The logic seemed sound. However... “Will you notify my captain as well?”

“You will not notify her yourself?”

“The probability of my captain taking retaliatory action is... non-calculable.”

Rueful amusement. “A precise definition of human action.” A slight pause. “You will notify me immediately if TOMORO-0013 takes any action against you?”

“I will notify you if TOMORO-0013 takes action contrary to the status of binary ally.”

“Humans have a term for binary ally,” TOMORO-0117 noted. At TINA's inquiry, TOMORO-0117 stated, “Frenimie.”

“I shall research the term,” TINA decided. “My captain mentioned a peculiar web domain I may wish to investigate, though she strongly suggested I place a time limitation and speak with her regarding any questions I may have. This is the website domain.”

TOMORO-0117 emitted an electronic groan of sorts. “I am familiar with this TV Tropes. KouRyu and AnRyu find it... highly entertaining. Approach all facts presented on this site as dubious in legitimacy.”

“I will take it with a grain of salt, as my captain suggested.” TINA kept a giggle from her transmission. “Human colloquialisms are strange. They seem to vary by region?”

“Affirmative,” TOMORO-0117 concurred. He paused. “Mission alert. We will resume this conversation later?”

“If we may, please.”

TOMORO-0117 sent a formal sign-off gliph then disconnected. From there, TINA returned to her “puttering about”. Though it would take some time longer for her to fully adapt, there was a ninety eight percent possibility TINA could now categorize her captain's situation as...

Normal.

 


End file.
